Slipping Into Tragedy
by xox.Selene.xox
Summary: Cloud is faced with a lot of enemies out in the wasteland and barely get's out alive. Cloud begins to have unexplained feelings for Vincent, but is embarrassed to show it. A horrible prank is played by Yuffie at the Gold Saucer later on. VincentxCloud.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I thought I'd just write something because I know there are a lot of fans of FFVII out there and a lot of Vincent and Cloud lovers as well. [Including me. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this and I hope someone reviews. I don't know how good at this I'm going to be, but I really hope that you like it. I also want you to know that I vaguely know some of the locations descriptions in the world of FFVII. If something is really wrong about a place, tell me and I'll fix it to the best of my abilities. (Also, Matthew was made up in my mind, If he's in the game, i don't own him either xD.) Thank you, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Characters or Places of FFVII, they all belong to Square Enix.

This is **Rated M** for foul language, violence, and slight yaoi or (aka Lemon) that will appear later on in the story.

**Slipping Into Tragedy –**

**Chapter 1:**

The blonde stood up slowly from his motorcycle that he had parked on the outskirts of Kalm. From here, he could barely see the glistening from the ocean from the town casting its shadow upon it. It was noon in the hottest part of the day out in the middle of the wasteland that seemed to swallow up the entire region for miles and miles, hardly seeing the top plate of Midgar from the highest peak in the lower regions of this area. He only came here to check some of the rumors the town of Midgar had created and distributed, and had finally reached his ears in Sector seven in Tifa's bar. He had heard that a few monsters were coming into the city and causing chaos and destruction within the town's limits. The blonde, formally known as Cloud Strife, would wait until he could see any movement from the monsters invading the town, but until then he would sit and wait in the blistering sun.

Cloud drank greedily from his canteen he had brought with him on his journey to Kalm, nearly drinking half of it. He decided that it was just too hot to just stand out in the sun all day. He mounted his motorcycle, glad he parked in a small shady part of a tiny plateau. He revved Fenrir's engine and peeled out on the cracked ground that the wasteland had to offer him, turning his sight on the town of Kalm.

It only took the blonde a few minutes to get to the small town that seemed to be even more isolated every time he wandered upon it. Not much was known about how the town had been put here, but he didn't mind it. He found a small bar that seemed to have the entire town in it since so very few people wandered the streets. '_Maybe I can find out exactly where these monsters are..'_ Cloud thought as he parked his bike of the corner of the bar, grabbing his sword from his bike and slipped it into place in its holder before walking casually into the bar.

The bar looked to have at least five people in it, one being the bartender and one as a waitress. The rest looked to be regular customers. They all stared at the blonde as he entered into the bar, and as if on cue, the bartender motioned him over to the counter. Cloud looked closely at the tag on the bartender's apron that read 'Matthew' and followed Matthew's directions and sat down in the designated stool that he had pointed at.

"So, what brings you here?" The bartender questioned the blonde, leaning close to him. Cloud tried not to show the small discomfort that this action had instilled in him.

"I heard that there were some monsters were running into town and causing havoc…maybe you might know where there at..?"Cloud suggested as he played with one of the straps on his attire. It seemed to grab the bartender's attention, but he seemed to ignore it.

"Yeah, there usually out in the evening when everyone's asleep on the western side of town. Why do ask?" Matthew asked Cloud, but before Cloud could answer, the bartender asked another question. "…by the way, what's your name kid. I think I've seen you somewhere before, but I just can't place it.."

"To answer your first question, it's kinda my job in a way, and for your second question. Cloud." Said the blonde, not mentioning his last name for fear of getting tackled, but Matthew the bartender gave a smile in return.

"Cloud Strife! The kid who saved the town of Midgar about a year ago, I thought I recognized you!" This caused a reaction of the other three people in the bar and seemed to lighten up the mood a little. _Please, don't ask for an autograph…_ Cloud thought with a painful expression that he hid from the bartender, and quickly relaxed when no one asked him for anything. The bartender just reached under the counter and pulled out a shot glass and filled it with some vodka and simply pushed it toward him. "On the house kid..." Matthew said as he finally left Cloud to his business as he walked to the back of the bar to finish the day's dishes. Cloud gave a small smile and stared at the glass for a second, and after a little while, he decided that it wouldn't hurt and drank down the shot. The alcohol gave him a burning yet refreshing feeling as it raced down his throat. He sat there for a few moments before the waitress appeared beside him, politely taking his glass and walking into the back of the bar before returning to Cloud. The blonde pulled out a few coins and tipped her before glancing at the clock, which read a slow nine-thirty. _Time for me to go and see how badly I can get wounded… _He thought with a grimace as he walked out of the bar, getting on his bike, but this time he was going to leave his sword on his back. Through experience, fighting in the dark was extremely dangerous, but he thought he could take it. He turned the key and the motorcycle roared to life. He crept quietly in the streets, trying not to wake anyone who was sleeping, and heading west through the small alley's just outside of the town's limits…

…

He sat on the edge of his motorcycle waiting for any signs of movement, barely seeing five feet in front of him. It was a full moon and he was glad to have it above him illuminating the wastelands basking in its eerie glow. Everything grew quiet and he would have to rely on his hearing to get him through the night safely if he planned to live. He waited quietly, barely hearing a sound, only to find those sounds to be small gusts of wind and the rasping of the ocean in the distance. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered how the monsters were getting smarter in battles and dreading what he may have to face.

The blonde heard a slight movement behind him and pulled out his sword just in time to slice the monster that was flying at him, in half. He then heard another movement on the other side of him, and that's when he realized it had been a set-up to make the monsters have an easy meal on their part. He couldn't flee for they had all gathered around him and he knew it. _Damn, I should've known... _Cloud thought as he held his buster sword in defense, listening for any scuffs on the dirt that would signal one of the monsters jumping. Then something he wouldn't have planned on, happened. They had communicated with each other somehow and the monsters in front of him jumped high in the air, while the ones behind him joined seconds after. He flung his sword out in front of him, deciding it would be better to take them first to give him room to move. His sword made contact with one of the monsters, stabbing it through the heart, and slinging it to his left, throwing off the others to the side. He figured it was a group of seven, that he knew he had killed two of them, leaving five left to attack him again. He jumped off of his bike just in time to sling his sword around to catch a couple more across their throats, but one had slipped past his guard and chomped down on the side of his waist. Cloud winced in pain, and stabbed the monster through the head, getting a massive amount of blood across his blue sweater vest and black baggy pants, which now reeked of purple blood and red blood pouring out from his side that mingled along with the monster's own, turning it a lighter purple. He had to think of how many more were left, but was quickly answered when two massive bodies showed themselves in front of the blonde. Their menacing fangs glistened in the moons shadow as they both approached at full force toward him. He knew he was in trouble now and that he would probably be sore for the next couple weeks. He quickly used a Healing spell to stop the bleeding from his previous wound, and turned his sword out to the side of him, ready to slice in a moments notice. One of the monsters jumped while the other ran toward him still. _Shit.. _He thought as he faced the sword up toward the incoming body. The sword pieced the beast and he quickly swung it to his side with all of his strength, struggling over the monsters massive weight. He knew he had to get his sword out of the monster quickly because he could hear the sound of the other monster coming closer to him with every heartbeat. He pulled his sword out of the corpse, quickly bringing it back to his chest just in time to be hit full force by the last monster. He closed his eyes as he felt the ground hit his back with no mercy. He could feel his leg snap as the monster landed in a dead heap on top of him. Cloud pushed with all of his might against the monster, wanting to get it off of him and tend to his wounds. After about five minutes, with one last shove, he was free to get out from underneath the corpse.

He tried to get up, but found himself back on the ground screaming in pain. After a few more minutes, he cast a powerful enough healing spell to get his leg so that he could walk on it without wincing. His leg and side were extremely sore, but he was glad to be out of there alive. He slightly limped back over to his motorcycle, letting the mako inside of him start its own healing process. He got onto his motorcycle and turned on the machine, peeling out into the darkness toward Midgar, hoping that he wouldn't run into anymore monsters on his trip. His mako blue eyes glowed faintly as he used his enhanced senses to find his way better though the dark, finding the town of Midgar coming closer and closer into his sights. He knew that Tifa would be shocked at his appearance, but he was used to it. Soon his was under the city lights of Midgar as he slowed down as to not kill anyone who happened to be roaming in the streets at this time of night. He could see that the lights of the Seventh Heaven Bar were still on. The blonde sighed as he knew he looked horrible and that people from Costa del Sol could probably smell the stench of blood on him. He sat on his motorcycle for a little bit, preparing for the wrath of Tifa once he stepped inside.

Hesitantly, he got up from his bike and stood in front of the door, before finally heading inside of it. He could hear the clicking of a clock on the wall as it was past midnight, and he looked down at his shirt and finally found how horrid he actually he looked. It was actually ten times worse then he had imagined. He looked back up and hesitantly looked around, only to find Tifa at the bar giving a stare that could kill. Cloud averted his gaze as he walked over to the stairs up to his room, only to be stopped by a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud, What Happ-" Was all Tifa said before she was interrupted by Cloud. "Tifa…Can I talk to you _afte__r_ I have a shower and a change of clothes?" The blonde asked as he turned around and nodded toward his clothes. "I'll explain everything when I come back down, okay?" He said quietly, getting a hesitant nod from the brunette. With that he turned and walked quietly up the stairs, making sure he wouldn't wake Marlene or Denzel as they slept.

He reached the top landing of the stairs, finally relived he was safe inside his own confinements. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it in a laundry basket on the far side of the room, and went to his dresser to pick out a pair of black boxers and some plaid sweatpants and headed off into the bathroom to himself a long shower.

The hot shower water hit his back and he instantly relaxed into it, washing off any blood he still had on him and used an entire bar of soap to get the stench of the monsters off of him. He hated to have blood on him, and remembered his side. All you could see from his wound were the two distinct fangs that had scarred him. His leg finally felt normal, but it was still bruised.

He stepped out of the shower and ruffled his hair dry with a towel, leaving thousands of spikes of blonde hair on his head and slipped on his boxers and his sweatpants, then drying his hair the rest of the way. He felt much better after taking a shower and just wanted to crawl into his bed, but he knew he had to go back downstairs for his usual lecture. He sighed as he walked out of his room and walked silently, barefoot down the cold wooden stairs until his reached the bottom of the landing.

Tifa was staring at him because she had never seen him without a shirt on. She blushed and averted her eyes as Cloud turned and caught her looking. He smiled and gave a small chuckle before sitting down. _Tifa still doesn't get that I don't like her the way she likes me…_ Cloud thought sadly as he could feel the aura of her seem to want him. He frowned in somewhat disgust. It wasn't that he found her unappealing, it's just he thought it was wrong to love a best friend more then just, well, a best friend.

Cloud sat down in front of Tifa as he awaited the fury of the kick-boxer. "Cloud, you know it's dangerous to be out in the dark fighting monsters…right?" Tifa said with a bit of concern. She could tell by what she saw when he walked in with blood covering almost every inch of his body.

"Tifa, I know…I had to stop the attacks on Kalm before they got out of hand. I just didn't know how many there were…"Cloud responded before a concerned Tifa became wide-eyed. "Exactly how many were they!" Tifa yelled, but scolded herself and was a afraid she may have woken the kids. Cloud waited and heard nothing from the upper rooms, and hesitantly answered her question. "Umm...I'm fairly sure there were seven..." And this response about made Tifa jump out of her seat, but quickly sat back down with an angry expression on her face. "You could have been killed!" She yelled as loud as she dared to make sure the kids kept sleeping. "I know, I thought there would be three maximum…but this was a large group, considering their size." Cloud stated blankly trying to remember exactly what went down back in the badlands. Tifa thought for a moment before turning back to Cloud. "Maybe we should get the gang back together here to explain what's happening with the monsters…" Tifa suggested, trying not to fray Cloud's nerves more then what they already were. Cloud thought for a second, giving a disapproving glance toward Tifa, but thought about it further. _How long has it been?_ Cloud thought as his expression softened. "Maybe your right…It couldn't hurt." He said, agreeing on what Tifa said. Tifa smiled and nodded. "I can call them up tonight, and tell them to be over here at the bar tomorrow afternoon…sound like a plan to you?" Tifa questioned with a smile. "Yeah, I want some sleep before they get here later today…"Cloud said with a smile as he nodded over to the clock on the wall. Tifa just laughed, noticing her mistake, before retiring back into her room and started dialing.

Cloud waited before he heard Cid's cussing before he headed back up the stairs, with a wide smile on his face. He could only imagine what he was saying, but quickly forgot about it as he fell back onto the bed, turning onto his side staring at the bright red letters of his alarm clock on the nightstand beside him, watching the red numbers fade as his eyes shut ever so slowly, drifting into a deep and peaceful sleep. Tifa was still downstairs calling everyone for at least an hour before she finally went to bed.

…

The sun shown brightly through the curtains of Cloud's bedroom, waking the blonde up from his sleep. He didn't hear the being on his other side come near him as he rubbed his eyes groggily, trying to wipe the fog that remained in his eyes from his sleep. He turned over and sat up. "Surprise!!!" Said the being in front of him. Cloud about fell on the floor from shock, but quickly steadied himself as he soon realized exactly who it was. "Morning, Yuffie…" The blonde said as his arm was seized and he was pulled forward toward the door. "Come on, Cloud! Everyone's waiting!" Yuffie screamed as she pushed him down the stairs toward the bottom landing. That's when Cloud realized he didn't have a shirt on and found it was too late because everyone was staring at him. He could feel his face start to burn, and tried to retreat back to his bedroom to grab a shirt, but Yuffie insisted he sit down. _This is just great…_ Cloud thought as he was pushed onto a couch between Vincent and Cid. He tried to shrink into the couch and become invisible, but he knew it wouldn't work, so he gave up and laid out on the couch, and smiled casually while glaring at Yuffie, who simply giggled and hopped over next to Tifa. By the looks of it, everyone was there except for Cait Sith.

"So, where's Cait Sith?" Cloud asked Tifa, giving a pained look in her direction. She only laughed at him and continued. "Well, He said that he had some business that was urgent and he couldn't make it…"

"Figures" said Cid as he took a drag from his cigar. Barret had decided to get up and spend some time with Marlene before he would leave.

"So what's the big news, Cloud?" Yuffie asked, somehow she had shifted from beside Tifa, to sitting beside Nanaki, who had an embarrassed expression on his face as Yuffie attempted to braid his mane. "Yes, I'd like to know myself" Said Cid, who was obviously staring at Cloud's abs. Cloud could feel his gaze and glared at him. Cid looked up and saw Cloud and Vincent both glaring at him, and that made Cid turn away. Cloud relaxed for a second before finally speaking up.

"Well, I was out on the outskirts of Kalm checking out some of the things I've been hearing about monsters that sneak into the town and cause a massive amount of damage…You know, just to make sure that everything was safe. I only expected around three monsters if there _were_ monsters hanging around the area. So I went out in the wastelands and waited for any sign of something coming toward the down. There were more then three when they attacked…they have gotten much smarter since the last time a fought a few." Cloud explained, but stopped and waited to see if any questions were going to be asked.

"How many were there?" Nanaki questioned, his mane getting knotted from Yuffie's braiding. Cloud couldn't help but smile, but quickly responded. "There were at least seven…maybe more." At this, Cid chocked on his cigar and had the same reaction that Tifa had when he had first told her. Vincent shifted slightly and Yuffie flipped out.

"Cloud! You know you could've been seriously wounded!!" Yuffie screamed as she jumped up from the floor and stood with her arms crossed over her chest while staring at him and her mouth dropped when she saw two fresh scars on his left side.

"Look at that! What were you thinking?!" Yuffie screamed as she pointed accusing at his side. Cloud sank further back into the couch trying to hide it within the upholstery. He decided to sink behind part of Vincent's cape without drawing attention from Vincent. Tifa hadn't noticed from the night before and was now glaring at Cloud. She didn't say anything because she knew Yuffie had already taken care of it. Yuffie still fumed but went back over to where Tifa was and sat down. Nanaki decided to come over and sit down in front of Cloud, and Cloud gazed at him warily.

"You know I'll have to go back if there are anymore reports of damage within the town, right?" Cloud stated toward Nanaki, who nodded but spoke up. "Not alone though…just in case you have to that is." Cloud thought for moment and nodded.

Nanaki turned and walked over on the other side of the coffee table and laid down on the other couch. "Everyone's busy though Nanaki…I don't want to interrupt anyone in what they're doing…" Cloud stated, thinking over who would be free. _Tifa could probably help, but she'd end up hurt. Nanaki, maybe he'd help if he wasn't always guarding Cosmo Canyon. Who knows what the hell Vincent was up to. Yuffie would steal my materia and I'd be left with nothing. I'm not even going to start with Cid…_ Cloud's thought was interrupted when Nanaki had said something. "I could come with you, just so you don't get killed." He had saidand looked to everyone else expectedly.

"I could go! Please!?" Yuffie said, jumping up and smiling her toothiest smile. "I promise I won't steal your materia.." She said before Cloud could ask her. The blonde gazed at her warily. "Only if you hold to that promise...and get me a shirt." Cloud said, and with that, Yuffie ran upstairs. "Well, I guess that's everyone." Cloud said, getting up from the couch as Yuffie bounded down the stairs with a black t-shirt. Cloud went to grab it but Yuffie pulled away at the last second. "Yuffie.." Cloud said threateningly. "Aw, come on. I was just playing!" She said in defense as she threw it toward the couch, in which Vincent caught it and held it out for Cloud. The blonde walked over to the raven-haired man and took the shirt. "Thanks" He muttered to Vincent as he slipped it over his head and pulled it over his stomach.

He turned to sit down, but was knocked back when the ground started to shake beneath him. The shots on the counter shook and broke on the floor as the ground had a spasm. Tifa fell back off the barstool even though she tried to grab the counter, and landed in the broken glass from the shots falling. Cloud ended up falling backwards onto Vincent. Yuffie grabbed the banister for balance. Cid was screaming obscenities, which wasn't helping anything.

The ground stopped shaking and Tifa was on the floor crying while Yuffie ran over to her and helped her up. Nanaki had jumped off the other couch and went over to Tifa as well. Cid was still yelling.

"Who the fuck is tryin' to kill us this fucking time?!!!" Cid screamed and stopped as he looked over at what Cloud had landed on. Cloud blushed fiercely and whispered a 'sorry' when he slid back over into the middle of the couch. Cid was cracking up laughing hysterically. Cloud's face was already red as a cherry and he was becoming angry.

"Cid, It's not that funny…besides it was an accident." Cloud reasoned, but Cid didn't seem to hear him, and Tifa could sense that Cloud's nerves were wearing thin. She left him alone though and watched helplessly. Cid was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing. That was the last straw for the blonde, as he got up from his seat and picked the older blonde up by the neck, and swung a punch into the pilot's face. _That shut him up…_ Cloud thought as he pushed Cid back down on the couch, who was then holding his face. "I told you it wasn't that funny…"Cloud said coldly, as he turned and walked up the steps. He paid no mind as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs at a rapid pace. Once he reached the top of the stairs landing, he turned around as Cid struck him in the side of the neck with the back of his lance. The blonde lost consciousness at the blow and fell to his knees as he plummeted down the stairs to the bottom landing…

**A/N**: Okay, I know you weren't expecting the Cid thing. Also, there wasn't much of Vincent in this chapter. That's what the next chapter is for. It's a good one too, including the greatest prank of all time. Also, I love cliffhangers, and what kind of person would I be if I didn't put one in? Don't you just love me?

Cloud:..No..

Me: Why?

Cloud: Because I'm at the bottom of a landing unconscious after getting hit with a lance!!

Me: . '..good point

Cloud: That's what I thought.

Me: It'll get better though, you watch.

Cloud: It better.

Vincent:…

Me: Soon enough Vincent, soon enough –plots-

Also, I thought I'd build the relationship slowly, instead of quickly, because it's better that way. Please review ! I'll post the next chapter if you do. Also, this is my first fanfic, so I would like constructive criticism. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** If you don't know who Nanaki was, he also goes by the name Red XIII. Barret comes into the story again and things are explained further. I'm going to fix this up so that everything that went on in the last chapter is explained, and I'll warn you, this may be completely random like the last chapter was. [5 hours will do that to you. I have no idea how long this chapter is going to be, but I really hope everyone likes it . Thank you for your review, it was helpful and I build on it. If you didn't notice, I like really long chapters. lol, Please Review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the places or characters in this chapter, they belong to Squenix. If I did own them…well you get the point.

**Warning:** Some of the things may be out of place; also there is language and violence in this chapter of the story…Maybe some extremely slight yaoi if I decide. Also, there might be a prank, but I didn't need to mention that xD.

**Slipping Into Tragedy- **

**Chapter 2:-**

Cloud found himself lying in something soft, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He could hear something fait across the room, and figured it was the curtains being pulled back across the rod that held them up. He could see the small particles of dust floating in a blur in front of his face faintly. His vision was starting to come to him, and that was when he started to feel the pain in the back of his neck and on the side of his hip. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, but relaxed when he realized he was in his own bed.

He could feel movement on the other side of him, and slowly turned his neck slightly to the side to see Tifa sitting on the edge of the bed. Cloud put his hand on the side of his head, and felt a small bandage that someone had placed there. Tifa had noticed the small movement, and turned her head to face the blonde.

"Cloud, don't move, you might hurt yourself." Tifa said, reaching out to take Cloud's wrist and put it softly by his side. Cloud's vision had finally completely returned, and saw the anguish that was placed on the brunette's face.

"Tifa, I'm not a child…"The blonde stated before pushing himself up enough to sit cross-legged facing Tifa's side. Tifa only sighed and gave a disappointed look, but said nothing more.

"So how long was I out?" Cloud asked with a bit of curiosity, wishing he would have kept lying down, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"About two hours." Tifa replied bluntly as she stared at a small crack on the floor that seemed to get larger every time she looked at it. Cloud simply nodded and waited to see if Tifa would say anything else. _Wait…how did I get up here? _Cloud thought he finally remembered that he was at the bottom of the stairs before he got up here.

"Tifa, who carried me up here?" The blonde asked curiously, trying to figure out exactly what it was that the brunette was staring at.

"Well, after Yuffie and Nanaki cleaned me up, you were already up here. Barret had finally come in to figure out what was going on. That's when Barret took Cid outside to talk to him about what had happened while I stayed with Marlene and Denzel. Barret said that Cid was sorry about the entire thing, but thought it was your fault to begin with…Which is pretty much true. Yuffie tried to carry you, but you know how small she is compared to you. Nanaki would only do more damage to you then you already had. So, Yuffie asked Vincent to carry you up here since he was the last person that was able to. He agreed after Yuffie threatened to kiss him if he didn't, which would be enough motivation if you ask me." Tifa explained with a small chuckle, trying to light up the situation.

Cloud shifted over to the side of the bed and touched his feet to the floor, and stared down in regret of what he had done. "Maybe I should go and apologize to Cid before he heads back to Rocket Town…" Cloud offered as he stood up from the bed. He walked over to where his boots were, and quickly slipped them on. Tifa got up to follow him, just incase he needed help. "He should be downstairs…Also, Barret decided to leave after he got a phone call." Tifa explained as Cloud walked to the door. He pushed it open and started down the steps, feeling a bit better since he had finally become conscious after being knocked out.

Cloud reached the bottom step, and saw that Yuffie was playing cards with Nanaki with an extremely bored look on her face.

"Got any three's?" Nanaki asked politely as he propped up the last of his cards, while Yuffie had an entire handful. "Damn! I can never beat you at cards!" Yuffie yelled as she stood up and stomped over to the couch and pouted profusely. Cid was laughing at the ninja's reaction, but calmed down when he saw Cloud at the bottom of the stairs.

Cloud knew it was his turn to say something, since the room had grown quiet. It didn't last long since Yuffie turned to see him. "Cloud, I thought you were going to be dead for, like, a week!" The ninja screamed as she jumped up from the couch and ran over to the blonde, hugging him into a tight embrace. The blonde winced a little, but smiled at the young ninja and softly pushed her away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Yuffie said with a small since of guilt. "It's okay." Cloud said, walking past Yuffie to stand in front of the older blonde. Cloud shuffled his feet a little, and looked apologetically at Cid.

"Look, Cid. I'm sorry about what went down. I know it's my fault, and I hope we can still be friends." The blonde said with deep regret and guilt. He knew it wasn't like himself to go off on a friend like that. Not in a million years would he have even thought of doing what he had done to Cid.

"Aw', I ain't that damn mad at yur' sorry ass. I was jus' a little short fused is all…" Cid said as he took a long drag out of his cigar and extended his hand out for Cloud. "Friends?" The older blonde asked Cloud. The younger blonde simply smiled and shook Cid's hand in return. "Friends."

"Aww! That's sweet!" Yuffie exclaimed as she bounded over to the two and hugged each of them. Tifa stood at the stairwell with a glance of approval, and laughed at Yuffie.

"Anyways, Nanaki…" Cloud said as he escaped from the ninja's death grip and turned to look at the lion-like creature on the other couch, which had finally gotten up from the floor. Nanaki turned his head in response. "Yes?"

"Are you staying here, just until the report of monster's invading towns, die down?" The blonde asked as he went over to sit down next to the being. Tifa had finally come over with a barstool and sat down on the leather that was stitched down across it. Yuffie had gone over and did the same thing and was now spinning circles beside Tifa. Cid couldn't resist and reached out to grab the seat of the barstool and tip the ninja off balance, in which she slid off onto the floor.

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed as she stood up, wobbling a little, before going to the other side of Tifa to continue her monotonous spinning. Nanaki was too distracted by both the ninja and Cid's game. He finally drew his attention back to Cloud.

"Yes, if that's alright with Tifa." Nanaki stated toward both the blonde and the kick-boxer.

"Of course you can, on one condition though." Tifa said with a sly smile. "And what would that be Tifa?" "You have to agree not to set anything on fire…" The brunette explained to him, in which this brought a laugh out of Nanaki. "Of course." He said with a smile.

Tifa nodded as she was beginning to become distracted by the squeaking of the barstool beside her. "Yuffie, why don't you find Vincent and keep him company?" Tifa asked the ninja, sure to get her out of her hair. "Yay! I have just the thing to cheer him up" Yuffie said with a devious smile as she ran upstairs.

"I don't even want to know…" Cloud said, running his fingers though his blonde spiky hair. "Well, I'll bid ya'll a farewell. I'm headin' back home." Cid said getting up from his seat, taking his lance with him towards the door. Tifa got up from her seat and hugged him goodbye. "Be Safe." The brunette said to the older blonde as she held the door open for him. "Sure thing." He said with actual sincerity. He nodded Cloud a good-bye, and the younger blonde responded the same way. Tifa closed the door and walked back over to her barstool, taking Yuffie's and putting hers up before returning to sit down once again.

Cloud could hear running water upstairs, and feared to even imagine was Yuffie was planning for Vincent, but it sure didn't sound good. "So what do you think she's doing?" Tifa asked, making him have to think of some of the possibilities. "I don't know, but I'm scared for him…" Tifa laughed, and heard the ninja come thumping down the stairs with a bag of something. She was about to ask, but the ninja had already ran out the door to go catch up with Vincent.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well…" Cloud stated as he laughed at the ninja, who had not thought of the consequences of messing with the raven-haired man. "You think she'll get herself shot?" Cloud asked Nanaki, who was currently laughing. "Probably."

"How long do you think it will take for Yuffie to run back in here?" Tifa asked the blonde. "I'll give her five minutes." Was what the blonde had to say. "I say three…" The brunette suggested with a disapproving shake of her head. "Well, we'll have to just wait then." Nanaki said, laying his head down on top of his paws.

…

Sure enough, Yuffie slammed open the door screaming her head off as she ran behind Cloud. As she did, she almost knocked Tifa off of her barstool. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" The ninja screamed as she ducked behind Cloud's head and the couch.

Vincent had walked in soaking wet and his cape was dripping water all over the floor. He had his gun raised, and pointed it in Yuffie and Cloud's direction. "Told you it would only take three minutes…" Tifa said as she laughed at how Vincent looked. His ebony hair was matted to his face and his boots sloshed as he walked forward, blending in with the clack of metal on his shoes.

Cloud was laughing and had gotten up from the couch so there wasn't any chance that he would get shot. "Vincent…what did she do?" The brunette asked curiously trying not to laugh. "CLOUD!" Yuffie yelled disapprovingly as she was exposed to the raven-haired man's fury when he had moved. She ran over behind Cloud once again, hiding her face behind the blonde's spiky hair. "Are you trying to get me killed Yuffie?" Cloud asked the ninja behind him. "No…I 'm trying to not get a bullet through my head! I mean it was just an entire package of water balloons…" The ninja shyly explained.

"Water balloons!? What were you thinking?" Tifa screamed as she walked over to Vincent, who was now slightly shivering. "Look, Vincent. You should get some different clothes on before you catch hyperthermia." Tifa suggested, nodding to the stairs. "I'm sure Cloud could pick out a few things that would fit you."

"Yeah, I've got a few things. You can confront Yuffie later…just not with a gun." Cloud said, walking up to Vincent and nodded toward the gun, trying not to laugh at his appearance. Vincent hesitantly agreed with a nod and lowered his weapon into its holder. "Tifa, can you talk to Yuffie while I get some clothes for Vincent?" The blonde asked, getting a nod from Tifa before heading upstairs, looking back to see if the Ex-Turk was following, before continuing.

Cloud reached forward to open up the door to his room, holding it open for Vincent to walk in. Cloud followed, shutting the door behind him. Vincent stood by the window, watching as Cloud went to his dresser and rummaged through his clothes to see if he could find anything.

"So where did she sneak up on you at?" The blonde asked as he searched for a shirt that would fit him. "Roof." Vincent answered as Cloud threw him a black T-shirt, and continued to rummage for a pair of pants that would fit him. Cloud finally found a black pair of Cargo pants that would be close to his size. "Thanks." The raven-haired man said as he turned for the bathroom to change, and shut the door quickly behind him.

Cloud started for the door that lead back down the stairs, but turned since he had almost forgotten something that he thought that Vincent might need. "You want a belt, there's a few in my closet hanging up on the racks." Cloud said, finally heading out the door, closing it as he went downstairs. He could hear Yuffie and Tifa laughing as he approached the bottom landing.

Tifa took notice and smiled, pointing him to a barstool on the other side of her. Yuffie had changed her look from 'mortified' to 'guilt free'. _Typical Yuffie…_ Cloud thought with a smile as he rounded around the corner, sitting on the stool, spinning back around to face Yuffie and Tifa who were smiling wildly.

"You'll never believe how she did it." Tifa said with a laugh and that made a wide grin on Yuffie's face. "I heard he was on the roof when you did it…" Cloud said with a smile, in which Yuffie nodded. "It took me like an entire two minutes to sneak up on him without him noticing me..." Yuffie said with a displeased tone, but the smile and giddy tone returned as she continued to explain the rest of it. "…Well, first I climbed up the fire escape on the back of the bar because I could see his shoes from the front side of the bar. The fire escape was extremely squeaky, but _I_ was able to get up it without making a sound, or dropping the balloons. So, once I was on the roof, all I had to do was distract him with something while I got closer, to my luck, a plane flew over above of him. You know how Vincent gets when he's distracted by something…Anyway, It distracted him long enough to get behind him and pour the entire bag of balloons over his head. He knew it was happening; he just didn't have enough time to react. After that, he got up and pointed his gun at me! I screamed we he clicked the hammer back and I started running past him and jumped off the building, then turned and ran back into here." Yuffie explained with utter confidence and pride.

"I thought it might be a little more difficult to sneak up on Vincent, but I guess not…" Cloud said smiling and acted disappointed. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough?!" The ninja exclaimed with a death glare toward the blonde. "No, I'm just kidding. Good job, but I wouldn't have risked my being just so I could get shot." Cloud explained, laughing with Tifa, who had caught on to it. The blonde looked around, but didn't see anyone else there but the three of them. "Where's Nanaki?" Cloud asked Tifa. "Oh, he got a phone call. He'll be back in here soon." Tifa explained to the blonde, who simply nodded once as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Vincent had finally decided to come back downstairs and walked past the three of them, before sitting down on one of the couches.

"See? They don't look that bad." Cloud stated with approval and pride since he had guessed correctly on the sizes that Vincent wore. "I'll go wash and dry your other clothes Vincent." Tifa said as she started upstairs, fairly sure of where Vincent had decided to change. The raven-haired man nodded and glared at Yuffie, who simply scooted closer to Cloud just in case he pulled a gun. "I'm sorry Vincent, It was cruel and not right to do that to you…but it _**was**_ funny." Yuffie said with a huge grin. Cloud laughed at how Vincent had loosened his glare for a few seconds, but came back to its full potential in the same amount of time. "You can't kill Yuffie for pouring a lot of water on you when you weren't paying attention, you know." Cloud explained to Vincent, who was now glaring at him. "Or me for that matter…" Cloud said as ducked beneath the counter for Yuffie to fend for her own. "Cloud, you can't just leave me hanging alone with this guy!" Yuffie yelled and pointed at Cloud accusingly, pulling him up by the back of the collar.

Cloud pouted as he sat there and to face the glare given to him. "You know what you could do Vincent?" Cloud asked, giving a sly smile in the ex-Turks direction. "..And that would be?" Vincent responded hesitantly, but was curious as to what the blonde had to say. "You could get her back, instead of killing her in her sleep." Yuffie stared wide-eyed at Cloud, hating the fact he even mentioned such a thing to Vincent. He considered this, trying to find what might equal what she did to him and nodded to the blonde. "See, Yuffie? I just saved your life." Cloud said giving Yuffie a nudge before crossing his arms in front of his chest. Yuffie smiled and blew Cloud a kiss before leaving out of the bar before Vincent changed his mind and decided to shoot her after all.

Cloud watched as the door closed behind the ninja and stared down at the counter, laughing to himself. "Teenager's…" The blonde said shaking his head disapprovingly and heard the soft thumping of paws and footsteps coming down the stairs at the same time. "Where's Yuffie?" Tifa asked as she reached the edge of the counter. "Oh, Vincent, your clothes are in the wash, they'll be ready to dry soon." The brunette mentioned before sitting beside Cloud, watching as Nanaki padded back into the room before sitting beside Cloud. Vincent nodded and stared up at the ceiling fan, watching it make it's revolutions ever so slowly.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay here, I got a call about some monsters back home in Cosmo Canyon. It'll take me about a day to get there, so I'll have to head out soon. Cid also said he'd drop me off there when he got the news. He's going to be waiting on me, so it's best I leave now…" Nanaki explained as he began toward the door, this time Cloud followed to left him out. "Sorry I had to bail." Nanaki said with regret, turning to Cloud, who in turn patted his head. "It's okay, I'll be fine with Yuffie." The blonde said affectionately before waving as Nanaki walked down the sidewalk before finally breaking into a run. Cloud shut the door with a faint 'click' as he walked back over to where Tifa was sitting, his mood dropping instantly. It was always great to have Nanaki in his presence.

"You know, Yuffie isn't going to do you much good, right?" Tifa stated with a somewhat concerned look about her. Cloud didn't say anything, and nodded sadly. Tifa looked over at Vincent, who was now glaring at the clock on the wall. "Hey, Vincent..?" This grabbed the ex-Turks attention. "Hmm?" "Would you mind staying in Nanaki's place to help Cloud out? You could only imagine how fast Cloud would go insane if left alone with Yuffie…" The brunette explained, hopefully getting him to give up whatever he was doing to stay at the bar and go with Cloud on his missions.

Vincent thought for a little bit, and nodded once. Cloud suddenly jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing and quickly ran up the stairs to fish it out of the laundry. _I bet it's Yuffie, trying to get me to do something…_ The blonde thought as his boots clomped up to the top landing of the stairs, leaving Tifa alone with Vincent.

The blonde threw open the door and pulled his cell phone out of his pants that were lying on the floor. He flipped the cell phone open and held it up to his ear. "Hello? Yes, this is him…Uh-huh…Alright, I'll be there soon..." –click- He put his cell phone on the dresser and returned back down the stairs and were walked forward until he stood between both Tifa and Vincent. "I'll have to call Yuffie and get her here." Cloud said before walking over to the other couch and sitting down. "Why?" Tifa asked, watching Vincent's curious gaze. "There's been some activity near the Gold Saucer and the owner wants us to check it out because it's hurting her profits…I told her that we would be there soon enough." The blonde explained, lying down on the couch, trying to think of a good way to be transported to the western continent.

"I'll call her and tell her to come back to here and get ready…" Tifa said as she retreated into the backroom, picking up the phone to dial Yuffie's cell.

"Vincent, how do you feel about riding a chocobo?" Cloud asked, but he had already known the answer to the question before he even spoke it. "No…" The raven-haired man answered with a hint of tension. Cloud thought for a moment, closing his eyes, scrolling through a small list of options in his head. "Helicopter?" The blonde offered, waiting to see what the other man would say. "We can't fly it…" Cloud took this into consideration and nodded. "What about we hire someone to fly us there?" This time, Cloud had gotten Vincent's attention and consideration. "…It might work…"

Tifa returned from calling Yuffie and sat down at the counter and tapped her fingers against the smooth wood. "Yuffie said she'd be here in the morning. She's staying in a hotel about forty blocks away, well that's what I've figured anyway." Tifa said as she went upstairs once again, probably to let Vincent's clothes dry. Tifa returned shortly and gazed at the two. "So how are you going to get there exactly?" The brunette questioned slyly.

"We were thinking about hiring someone to take us over to the Gold Saucer by helicopter." Cloud said, looking to Vincent for approval. "Yes, but we can't figure out whom to hire…" Vincent replied coolly, clicking the metal claws of his left hand together by accident. At this, Tifa thought and ran back to the phone and called in a favor. A few minutes later, she returned with a smile and proudly presented herself. "I took care of that, all three of you have a ride scheduled tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. You two better get to bed soon or it's going to be a slow morning." Tifa said like a mother would to a child, but she laughed as she pointed upstairs for the both of them to go.

Cloud sat up on the couch and headed over to the stairwell, and turned around back toward Tifa. "Where's Vincent going to sleep?" The blonde questioned with a bit of anxiety, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "Your room, of course. If you're uncomfortable with that, there's a cot that can be folded down beside your dresser." The brunette said before turning off the lights in the bar and heading back into her own room. Cloud sighed and continued to the stairwell and ascended it, hearing the familiar clacks of metal behind him, seeming to follow him everywhere he went. He opened the door to his room and clicked on the lights. Sure enough, there was a navy blue cot folded up in a corner beside the dresser. He thanked Tifa that she had thought of it before he had come up here with the ex-Turk.

The blonde turned around to see what Vincent was doing. A light shade of pink covered Cloud's face as he watched Vincent take off his shirt and tossed it to the side, letting the light from the ceiling fan illuminate the scars that had been planted on his chest and stomach many years ago. It was when he felt the hot glare of Vincent did he finally turn away toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. You can turn off the light if you want. I can my way through the dark fine." Cloud said as he shut the bathroom door behind him with another change of clothes.

This time he didn't take as long in the shower then he did the night before, and walked out from the bathroom in black sweats this time. He turned the light off and found his way through the dark to his side of the bed. Apparently, Vincent didn't feel any awkwardness about the whole situation, and had simply lain on his side and closed his eyes attempting to sleep like usual. Cloud tried not disturb him too much and slid half-way under the covers while the ex-Turk was on top of the covers. Cloud could feel that tonight was going to be long and dreadful, and sighed burying his head deep into his pillow. There was just something there that made Cloud feel as if he shouldn't be in the same bed with him, yet he liked it. This had scared him tremendously. If he thought back to it, this is what he had felt during the time he was getting close to Aeris. The blonde thought for a considerably long time about this, and still came to the exact same result. The only difference this time was that he couldn't admit that he liked Vincent anymore then a friend, but somehow he knew it. He just hoped he could get through the night without embarrassing himself anymore then he already had. He had almost forgotten to set his alarm clock, and got up to set it before climbing back down into the covers of his own bed, which had slightly disturbed Vincent from his sleep, but quickly fell back into the depths of his memories. Cloud hated himself for forgetting about the clock before getting into bed in the first place. The blonde's eyes finally closed for the last time of the night, slipping into the wrath of his own memories. He almost didn't trust himself to sleep, but he finally relaxed enough to let his body fall into a temporary coma for the rest of the night. It wouldn't fall without consequence though…

**A/N:** Well, that was longer then expected. Actually a whole three pages longer. I tried to go a little bit slower with this chapter to get it right. I know some of the grammar may be a bit off, but it didn't sound right any other way. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as the next one will be much better, and most likely as long as this one, or longer. It depends on what way my mind wants to describe it.

Vincent: Why did you have to get water on me?

Me: It was hilarious, I mean, did you see your face?! xD

Vincent: -points gun at author-

Me: Wait! It was Yuffie's idea! –Hides behind Cloud-

Cloud: I'm not involved in this…

Me: You are if you want me to be nice to you…

Cloud: Fine, You win... -.-

Vincent: …

I hope this chapter wasn't too awfully long for you reader's, I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. I'm making this up as I go along, and my brain is on fire from thinking up stuff that could happen, but I do have a massively good prank in store for Vincent and Cloud at the Gold Saucer. Please Review, I'll luff you forever and post the next chapter! Two bird's with one stone!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright, I know people have been clicking on my story because of that magic little click-counter thing and only three people have reviewed so far. (If there is more before I post the story, sorry). That's why I am dedicating this chapter, and possibly the next as well, to those three who have reviewed. Toons, Ryka Phoenix, and 13onnie! Also, this chapter may take a little longer then usual to update since I'm projecting it to be pretty long. Let's just see how many people review this time. xD. I have a lot planned for this chapter, and I'll try to take it slow and not speed things up too much. I've figured that I'm writing kinda in Cloud's second-person point of view most of the time just so it doesn't confuse you why I'm not writing about what happens when he leaves somewhere. Also, Vincent will start to become more open in this chapter, and as an author, I hate to have someone OOC that makes the reader go. "He'd never do that." That make's it a little more interesting and actually goes along with the story. Anyways, I think it's about time to write the disclaimer and warning. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. Thanks .

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of FFVII. Not the characters or the places mentioned. The one thing I do own of this chapter is the pills. I'm not telling you why either, you'll just have to read. xD.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain things that Yuffie should never do, and major randomness as well. xD.

**Slipping into Tragedy-**

**Chapter 3-**

The blonde had actually had a fairly decent sleep, only waking once in the middle of the night to go down to the kitchen and grab something to drink before heading back upstairs. He had slipped back into bed, this time not disturbing the sleeping form beside him in anyway. The sun was already placed into the eastern sky as the red numbers on his alarm clock was a minute away from going off at eight o'clock, only an hour from getting picked up. Cloud had figured it was just enough time for the two of them to get ready and meet up with Yuffie and get her going with him.

The hard black surface of the alarm clock started to jump as the inside timer had finally clicked into place. Vincent was already up and dressed into his usual attire, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed. He slightly winced at every beat of the alien object. The blonde didn't stir and kept quietly sleeping through the entire thing. The raven-haired man simply got up from his seat, and quickly whipped by the edge of the bed with the dramatic flip of his cape. He clicked the snooze button before searching for the switch that clicked it off until it was summoned to perform its purpose once again.

Vincent now had a choice to make, in which he chose the most appropriate for the situation. He extended his clawed hand and planted it softly on the blonde's shoulder, shaking it lightly as to not scare the sleeping being.

Cloud felt the coolness of something metallic slowly rocking his shoulder out of his dreams. He could smell the small particles of air whisking off it, making his mouth taste the bitter rust, waking him from his sleep. His eyes parted, revealing his mako blue eyes full of sleep still. Vincent had simply taken his gauntlet off of the blonde's shoulder and placed it by his side one again before making sure that Cloud was going to stay awake.

"Your alarm went off, and you didn't wake." The ex-Turk simply explained before heading back over to his side of the bed, silently sitting down on the soft covers that had been ruffled from the blonde's small movements. Cloud had muffled something into his pillow before sitting up on the edge of the bed, leaning slightly forward to read the clock. It was now ten after, but he wasn't worried since he had planned the time to get everyone ready for there trip. "Heard anything from Yuffie?" Cloud asked, still somewhat half asleep. Vincent had stood up from the bed once again, but this time walked to the door.

"She's already downstairs waiting, I did not want to deal with her yet." Vincent returned holding slightly onto the doorknob with his gloved hand, his face half turned toward the blonde. This made Cloud laugh as he stood up as well and strode quietly over to his dresser. "Just don't shoot her before I get down there. I kind of want to see the look on her face, you know." The blonde said jokingly to the ex-Turk, in which he got a short nod and the slight shaking of raven hair, before the figure disappeared behind the door leading to the stairs. The door clicked softly as he left, in which the blonde took his attention back to the clothes in his dresser. He grabbed his usual attire for when he went on small side missions. Just some black baggy pants equipped with three long belts that wrapped tightly around his waist and a small knife holder, just in case he was caught without one of his sword. He had grabbed a spare holder for his swords in the bottom of his dresser and strapped it on over his signature blue sweater vest. He then put his guard on before finally slipping his gloves that reached to his elbows. He shut the dresser drawers before turning and sitting on the edge of his bed to tie up his boots, and shuffling the bottom of his pants over top of the laces before walking out the door and proceeding down the stairs, not closing it and letting it hang open.

He walked into the bar where Tifa and the other two sat quietly in their choice of chairs. Yuffie gasped and jumped up to hug Cloud. "You look great! It's been forever since I've seen you with gloves on!" The ninja explained holding his right arm up eyeing it and hugging it. "Yuffie, you can be weird sometimes. You know that, right?" The blonde stated, getting a nod and a laugh from both Yuffie and Tifa.

"Do you think that they'll will have something to eat on the helicopter because I'm uber HUNGRY!" Yuffie yelled as she bounded over to the refrigerator, jumping into its contents without mercy. "If you eat too much, you won't be able to wear those kinds of shirts anymore." Cloud said, mutter slightly just loud enough to be heard as he walked by the counter and headed for the couch that Vincent was sitting on. Tifa had burst out laughing and gave him a thumb-up, and even Vincent looked slightly amused. Cloud had quickly sat down and watched the ninja's face light up to a light pick.

"That's not FUNNY!" Yuffie pouted as she shut the door of the fridge, getting a granola bar out from the cabinet and chomping down on it continuously glaring at both Cloud and Tifa.

"We should get going anyway…Tifa where are we supposed to get picked up at anyway?" Cloud asked, eyeing the brunette with a curious gaze. "Just on the outskirts of Sector seven. It should be easy to spot." Tifa stated, with a bit of a smile. Cloud had no idea why she was smiling and began to piece the puzzle together. Then it clicked in, and the blonde's face stared to burn, leaving a slightly rosy color placed on his high-boned cheeks.

"NO! I'm taking these two on _my _motorcycle. They'd cause me to have a wreck!" Cloud anxiously yelled, stuttering slightly on a couple of the words. "Besides, Vincent wouldn't want to…" The blonde stated, finally thinking that he had won his case. "…Not really…" The ex-Turk countered. Cloud couldn't believe his ears.

"Cloud, it'll be fun! Please?" Yuffie begged, jumping over the counter, giving her best puppy-dog look she could possibly pull off. Cloud glared at the young ninja for a few moments, before reluctantly giving up and nodding in approval. "Yay! Thank you Cloud!" Yuffie screamed as she got up and kissed Cloud lightly on his cheek before bounding out the door to Fenrir. "Ugh, Yuffie kisses." Cloud said wiping his face off and getting up from his seat to keep the teenager from killing his precious bike. "Be careful!" Tifa said, waving him a good-bye. "I will, promise." The blonde said, waving for Vincent to follow. The ex-Turk followed the blonde out through the door, leaving it close by itself.

…

Yuffie had already jumped on the bike and was holding onto the handle bars. "Yuffie, you're sitting in the middle, so scoot." The blonde said, motioning with his hand. Surprisingly, the ninja listened, but Cloud soon figured out why. _I hope she doesn't kill us all… _Cloud thought, getting on the bike and switching on the key. His waist was suddenly attacked by Yuffie. He winced a little, but quickly got over it. Vincent slipped onto the bike silently, holding onto the seams underneath the seat. _Good thing were all small, or this would never work…_ Cloud thought as he looked over his shoulder to see that everyone was on. "Ready?" The blonde questioned, getting a nod from both. The blonde gripped the throttle and pulled it in quick successions and the vehicle sprang forward into life. The streets weren't very busy, and so he pushed forward through the streets, getting squeezed to death by Yuffie at the action. Vincent's cape followed them dramatically, whipping quickly behind them.

…

Even though Yuffie about made them all wreck rounding a corner by leaning too far to the side, they managed to get to the outskirts in time with room for error. Cloud had to pry Yuffie off of him, who seemed to be enjoying every minute of it a little too much. He saw the helicopter's blades resting and was glad that Tifa had hired one large enough for them and his motorcycle. He could now take it with him, so that relaxed the blonde a bit. Yuffie had already run from the bike and strapped herself into the helicopter. Cloud waited for Vincent to get off before he would load it into the copter. He safely loaded it onto the platform, grabbing one of his swords from his bike before raising the ramp up, and slipped it into its holder on his back. Once finished he jumped up into the front of the helicopter, where he found that he had to sit in the middle of a fairly small seat between both the ninja and the ex-Turk. _Great…_Cloud thought, strapping on his headphones as the helicopter revved up its engine. Yuffie had somehow just realized she would be in the air and had covered her mouth in disgust and queasiness. The blonde just strapped himself in and propped his knees up and rested his head on them. He already felt a headache coming on. Vincent had simply lain back, paying attention to the ground beginning to leave them at a fairly rapid pace.

The helicopter was now passing over the city of Midgar, flying west southwest. Yuffie was now clutching her stomach and mumbling something to herself that the blonde couldn't quite catch. Vincent was quite used to this and casually looked out across the ocean, and Cloud found this quite entertaining. Vincent, being an ex-Turk, had felt the blonde's gaze and turned to see what he was looking at. Cloud had simply pointed out toward a peninsula near Costa del Sol, and that itself saved his hide. The blonde thought it would be best to not stare at the ex-Turk anymore in fear of not getting as lucky next time. He focused his attention on Yuffie who even paler then Vincent at this point. Cloud looked out further and could see the coast in the distance. The ninja's face lit up a little as she knew that they were getting closer to getting back on the ground.

…

The helicopter landed close enough to the Gold Saucer, that it wouldn't take too long to get to it. By the looks of it, it wasn't that busy, but who knew what it would look like once they got inside. Yuffie had jumped out of her seat and started to attempt to hug the ground, but only ended up with dirt all over her front. Cloud laughed and helped Yuffie up to get her bearings back. He pointed for Vincent to help Yuffie avoid falling flat on her face while he retrieved his bike from the platform, pushing it down the ramp and onto solid ground. The pilot simply gave him his card and nodded a farewell, taking off after getting a thumbs-up from Cloud.

The blonde pushed the bike forward until he found a safe spot for it, grabbing all of his swords and combining them into one just incase someone wanted to be sneaky and rob him. He had learned from experience never to trust the locals around here. He ran forward and found that Yuffie was walking by herself better then she had been before. Vincent had walked behind her just in case she were to fall, and could react quickly. He caught up with the two and walked in front of them, handing three golden tickets off to the clerk and entered into the inn.

Yuffie was glad to see a booth and quickly ran over to it, gratefully collapsing into it. Vincent received the usual weird looks from the locals and had simply ignored it and walked over to another booth about seven or eight feet away. Cloud followed the ex-Turk, getting a questioning glance from the other man in return.

"I really don't want to get barfed on…"The blonde explained as the raven-haired man sat down on the other side of the booth. "You do have a point…" Vincent stated, tapping his golden claw against the table rhythmically, putting microscopic holes deep within the table's surface, while resting his other arm on top of the booths backing. Cloud had lain out across the booths seat, letting his legs stretch after the long ride here.

Yuffie had a sly smile on her face and motioned the waitress over discreetly, still faking being sick. The waitress had practically danced over where Yuffie was and held her pen at the ready. "Just get me a couple glasses of water, please." The ninja asked as sickly as she possibly could. "Oh, sure thing miss, I'll get right on it." The waitress said before dancing back over to the backroom of the bar.

"I'll go get us a room, be right back." The blonde stated to Vincent, who gave a nod and continued to tap his fingers impatiently. _What's his problem?_ Cloud thought as he slid off of the booth, heading over to the innkeeper's desk. "I'd like a room with three beds in it." Cloud said, handing over a small bag of gold coins. "Yes, sir. Just sign here and I'll have that ready for you. How many nights do you plan to stay with us?" She questioned, pointing at the dotted line for Cloud to sign. Cloud picked up the pen and finished signing for the clerk. "Hopefully no more then two nights." Cloud returned as he grabbed the keys from the clerk, and she flipped through her book and wrote down a couple things before smiling at Cloud. "Have a nice stay."

The waitress had come back over to where Yuffie was sitting and had placed two glasses of water onto the table. "I hope this helps, miss." Yuffie nodded and dismissed the waitress who went back to getting orders from the rest of the inn.

Cloud walked back over to the booth where Vincent was sitting and handed him one of the keys to the room to him and kept the other and put it neatly into one of his pockets. "We're all sleeping in the same room, but I made sure to get three beds." Cloud stated as Vincent slipped his own key into his gun holder and replaced his gloved hand back into its original position.

Yuffie had pulled out a couple pills from one of her pockets and discreetly put them into each of the glasses. With a small chuckle, she dissolved them with a straw that the waitress had given along with the glasses. Once they were dissolved, she put on her best puppy-dog look and motioned the waitress over once again. The waitress happily pranced over to where Yuffie was at gave her toothiest smile. "What can I do for you, miss?" The waitress said, obviously trying to get a nice tip this time. "Yeah, can you take these over to those two? They look like they need it more then me." The ninja said, pointing at the two before laying out fifty Gil on the table, giving her a wink. "Of course. Would like me to tell them who it's from?" The waitress asked, slipping the Gil into her pouch. "No, just keep this between me and you." Yuffie said, waving her off. She just nodded and continued on her merry way over to the two with the glasses of water.

A waitress had appeared beside them with two glasses of water and sat them down in front of the blonde and the ex-Turk. "You two looked a little parched, so it's on the house. You two look like you deserve it anyway." The waitress smiled and gracefully nodded and walked off to do her job. "Thanks…" Cloud said, picking up the glass and examining it. It looked like regular water. Vincent had also shifted position and was doing the same thing Cloud was doing. He was carefully scrutinizing the glass of water closely, before finally nodding to himself and it sitting back on the counter in front of him. Cloud had also sit his down and stared over at Vincent in question. "Do you think it'll kill us?" The blonde asked, sloshing the water around in the glass in a swirl. "I couldn't see anything wrong with it." The ex-Turk stated as he picked the glass up, giving it one last look, before finally sipping a small amount. "Anything weird about it?" Cloud asked, taking the glass to his mouth, and mocked what the other man had seconds before. "…Not that I can tell…" Vincent said, taking another sip from the glass. Cloud nodded, as he couldn't tell if anything was wrong with it.

Yuffie was now under the table and shaking with laughter, trying not to be too awful loud about it. She didn't want to give away what she had done, and her plan had worked! She couldn't believe it. Now all she would have to do is wait for the right moment. She got up and neatly placed herself in her seat and got up like nothing happened, with her usual smile. She walked toward the table, trying to look as tired as she possibly could. "Hey guys…"The ninja greeted with a long yawn, which got both Cloud and Vincent to stare at her. "…I'm bushed, I'm going to head to bed." Yuffie finished, hoping she could get one of them to go with her to show her the room. Cloud finished off his drink and got up, motioning her to follow him. Vincent had stopped drinking the glass once he got a fourth of the way through and sat patiently, but got up and followed

Cloud was going up a flight of stairs up to his designated room, standing in front of the door with the key raised to the look. He was beginning to feel dizzy, but shook his head and unlocked the door. Yuffie had to keep from laughing, but a small chuckle slipped from her throat which made the blonde look at her. She had simply shook her head and walked past him. The young ninja jumped on top of her bed and smiled at Cloud as he stumbled slightly. Vincent had finally shown up at the door, and hadn't felt the effect yet. He had noticed Cloud standing in the middle of the room eerily and walked a few feet in front of him. Cloud's legs gave out from him, only to be caught by the ex-Turk himself. "Cloud...?"Vincent asked with a flash of worry coursing through his crimson tinted eyes. He got no answer and picked the blonde up, careful not to tear anything with his metal claws. He walked over with Cloud in his arms and laid him down on the bed before turning and staring at Yuffie. The ninja simply shrugged and covered up underneath her covers, burying her head within the pillow hiding her smile. "Night Vincent!" Yuffie chimed and pretended to sleep. Vincent was starting to feel the effects as well and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, finally beginning to know exactly what she had done to them both and knew the result wouldn't be good. "…Yuffie…" Was all the raven haired man could say before he fell unconscious as well.

Yuffie had turned to see if they were both asleep. Once she knew the coast was clear, she slipped out of her bed and walked quietly over to the two men and giggled to herself, proud of what she had accomplished without fault. _Time to get to work! _Yuffie thought as she walked over to where Vincent was slumped to his side. Yuffie started undoing his cape buckles with a sly smile. After she unbuckled the last buckle of his cape, she carefully slipped it off from underneath him and threw it at the bottom of the bed to grab later. Then the ninja rolled the ex-Turk on his side, carefully arranging his gauntlet to the side as to not stab him to death, reaching through his messy hair on the back of his head and found the knot that held his headband in place. She quickly untied it and put it beside his cape and left him to go and hide the articles in a place he would never look.

She came back after a few minutes and climbed back into her own bed and laughed at her handwork and smiled proudly to herself. She turned and rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes as she went to sleep…

**A/N:** Sorry this wasn't as long as the last chapter, I had to got to a funeral. Ugh. Anyways, I really wanted to post this chapter and I had to split this up into another chapter that I'll be working on tomorrow. There _**will**_be guy and guy action within the next two chapters, trust me. ;). I'll start working on the next chapter as well. I really wanted to go further with this chapter and make it at least a page longer. Sorry if I disappointed you all in this, but it reaches my quota for a chapter. I also included Vincent more in this chapter, how cool is that? Tomorrow morning will be fun, as will it's evening with the two guys. hint, hint. **BUT**,you have to **review**, and I'll make up for this chapter in the next one if you do.

Vincent: Why did she have to take my stuff?

Me: Just because I felt like typing it. You'll get her back though, trust me.

Cloud: Well, there's one good thing about this.

Me: What's that?

Cloud: Vincent held me! How cute is that?!!

Vincent:…It was quite adorable…

Cloud and Me: What?!!?

Lol, I hope this was a good enough chapter for those I dedicated it to. Without you, I would never have enough motivation to write really long chapters. So, I thank you three from the bottom of my heart and I promise a great chapter the next time I update. Again, Review! Please? Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** To answer 13onnie's question, yes, those were sleeping pills. It's just one way to get the two lovebirds together. Also, if she didn't get Cloud to sleep as well, he would have slain her for even touching Vincent. Right? How smart am I? lol. I have a loyal fan, woot! –dances-. Yes, Toons, I have my reasons for being random. Lol. Anyways, I really wished people would review more since I'm giving an update everyday. That's really difficult to do in my book. New topic, this chapter is going to have the pair getting closer to each other. I hope that I can get some kissing to fit into this chapter, but it's hard going OOC for me. I'm planning to have this story go a couple more chapters after this, ending around six or seven. Please review, because I'm such a nice author!

**Disclaimer:**- I own nothing of FFVII except the game I bought that sitting on it's shelf, but not the game itself. The characters and places belong to the infamous Square Enix. –bows-

**Warning:-** This chapter contains mild discreet violence, and slight yaoi.

**Slipping Into Tragedy-**

**Chapter 4-**

The young ninja slept silently, forgetting how little the ex-Turk had drank before he had passed out. The sun was beginning to rise, slowly at first, but it soon peeked into the inn's windows. Behind closed eyes, Yuffie slightly stirred, only to sigh and feel the warmth of the sun shining in through the windows. A shadow passed in front of the small comfort, leaving her to open her eyes slightly to see the un-cloaked figure in front of her. By the looks of it, it had it's arms crossed. The ex-Turk had been searching for the stolen articles the entire night, and had finally given up to face the convict for the answers. Cloud had gotten up and was on the other side of the ninja just in case she decided to run, something that she was quite known of doing. A cold hand reached out and held her shoulder tightly and the ninja had opened her eyes all of the way this time. The stare that Vincent had given her behind his wild hair would make anyone want to shrivel away and die. The hand was from behind her, and she realized at that moment that she was in deep trouble.

"Morning guys, what's up?" The ninja greeted as she stretched her arms high above her head before sitting cross-legged on top of the covers of the bed. "Yuffie, we know you did it…." The blonde said, turning her to face him. "Why, whatever are you talking about?" Yuffie asked, trying not to smile, but failed by cracking a small and innocent smile. "Look at what you did…" Cloud insisted as he turned her shoulder to face the ex-Turk. It hardly looked like he had a face behind all of that hair.

"Yuffie, tell me where they are…"The raven-haired man insisted, taking her by her shoulder as well. She knew she had been caught in the act. "Well, at least I didn't put that magic little blue pill in your drinks. Now that I think of it, I kinda wish I did…"Yuffie said as she slid forward out of the bed with a gigantic smile across her face. The two followed, making sure she didn't attempt to get away from the consequences.

"Yuffie, tell us where they are, and I won't kill you in your sleep." Vincent demanded, turning her around to face him. This made Yuffie wince slightly as his golden claw had dug into her shoulder. The ninja pondered for a second, she knew she was in a great position for bargaining. The two of them saw these, and was afraid to know what the ninja would demand in return.

"On one condition will I get them for you…"Yuffie said with a clever smile playing across her cheeks. "…And that would be…" Vincent urged hesitantly, for he knew it wouldn't be good, especially coming from Yuffie. "You have to…"Yuffie said, pointing a scrawny index finger toward the ex-Turk before continuing. "…Kiss Cloud!" Yuffie demanded, pointing back to the blonde, who had all color drained out of his face. Unfortunately for Vincent, the missing cloak couldn't hide the slight hue of pink on his face.

"Yuffie, that's completely absurd…"The ex-Turk commented, letting his glare grow menacingly stronger. Cloud was completely speechless, but inside, he was the most thrilled person in the world. Vincent stared at the shocked look on his face, and turned to reason to the young ninja. "Yuffie, be reasonable…"He somewhat begged, shaking his head in disapproval. "Well, I guess you'll just have to live without them." Yuffie simply said as she quietly sat back down on the bed. The ex-Turk had to restrain from choking the young ninja, or shooting her otherwise. "You're being unfair…" The raven-haired man reasoned as he tried desperately to get him to do something other then…that. "No, it's completely simple and it isn't like the world will end if you do." Yuffie said, making her point very clear. "…The question is, how bad do you want your cape and headband back?" The ninja asked, knowing it would seal the deal. The ex-Turk had lost his glare and anger. He knew he had been beaten at his own game. He then realized Cloud hadn't said anything about it, and looked over to see what was wrong with the blonde.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Yuffie said, turning and noticing his frozen face. That seemed to snap the blonde out of his trance and come rushing back to reality. "Hmm?...Yeah." The blonde said, finally taking in what Yuffie had demanded. "Your not going to give up, are you?" Cloud asked, hoping for Yuffie to feel sorry for them and go and get the articles that she had stolen. To Cloud's expectations, the ninja just smiled and started giggling. The blonde sighed and looked over to a distraught Vincent. "It's like Yuffie said, we're not going to die." Cloud reasoned, feeling a bit awkward as the taste of the words in his mouth got jumbled and bitter. "Come on you wusses, just get it over with. It doesn't have to be a frencher or anything like that, just a peck!" Yuffie said, taking Vincent's and Cloud's hands, and pulling them up to each other. The ninja was giggling and clapping her hands together.

Cloud was now looking down at his feet, trying to control himself from throwing up with the feeling of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Vincent hadn't moved an inch and was glaring at Yuffie, shooting her one that could kill her several times over. The blonde lifted his head to face the ex-Turk, staring at him strangely. Vincent had turned to look at him, his face still held the glare he was giving to Yuffie, but quickly softened after a few moments. "Just DO it already!" Yuffie demanded, getting anxious and making kissy noises with puckered lips. Vincent sighed, flicking the loose hair away from his face and stepping forward towards Cloud. He reached forward with his un-clawed hand and placed it neatly on the blonde's shoulder. Cloud felt like he was going to pass out, but he wanted this moment. Even if it was Yuffie's doings, he still wanted it and that made him feel like his heart about to leap out of his chest. He stared deeply into crimson orbs, as they stared back at him. Closing his eyes slightly as Vincent pulled the back of his neck up until they could feel each other's breath silently hitting faces. Flesh met flesh as Vincent's lips collided with his own. Yuffie's laughter was cut out as in that single moment and it seemed as if the world was no longer in their wake. Cloud did something Vincent hadn't expected and put his hand behind the ex-Turks neck and keeping it in place long enough to dig himself deeper into the other's lips. Something so innocent turned into something more as Cloud found himself grabbing into Vincent's raven-black hair as he became more passionate, begging for entrance into the other's mouth. The ex-Turk responded to the blonde and hesitantly let the blonde enter. Cloud had never felt such a rush and took this chance as one that would probably never happen again. The blonde's tongue explored the Vincent's mouth, pulling the ex-Turk closer to his own body. Vincent slowly pulled back and his eyes were filled with a new emotion that the blonde hadn't seen until that very moment.

Yuffie in a state of shock as the prank had turned on her. "I got my money's worth…" Yuffie said as she smiled and bounced out the door to go and retrieve what she had promised to get, leaving the two alone to discuss what had just happened.

Cloud stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed and Vincent repeated the same process, sitting down beside the blonde. Cloud's heart was still racing, as was his mind. He had finally had the epiphany that he was looking for. He didn't just like the ex-Turk, he loved him. _It all makes sense now…_He thought, thinking back to the other night when he was having jumbled feelings for the raven-haired man. He then nodded in realization and knew exactly why Yuffie had stolen Vincent's clothing, she was just trying to play matchmaker. Vincent had looked over at the blonde and wondered why the blonde was nodding to himself, but it was soon answered. "Yuffie planned this all along…"Cloud said, turning to the ex-Turk, who didn't seem shaken by the whole experience. Vincent nodded in agreement and turned to stare at the floor for answers of his own. "Oh, sorry about erm, you know." Cloud said, turning to Vincent in apology. "Happens to the best of us…" Vincent replied as his head jerked toward the door.

Yuffie had opened the door and bobbed into the room, full of joy with red crimson following her in a dramatic rhythm. She threw the cape to Vincent and the headband to Cloud. The raven-haired man pulled on his cape, and from Cloud's angle, he could've sworn he had seen the smallest hint of a smile, but it was soon covered up as he buckled the straps together, concealing his porcelain face once again. Cloud had jerked as he realized what he was supposed to do as Vincent had turned his back to him. The blonde lifted the crimson strap and placed it on the other's man's forehead and pulling it back tightly through his hair. He then tied the ends into an extremely tight knot that Yuffie couldn't undo without having more strength built up in her fingers. He also secretly hoped that Vincent couldn't get it off himself so that he could get it. Once finished, the blonde tapped on the ex-Turks shoulder, signaling that he was done. Vincent reached up to check the blonde's handiwork and nodded once in approval. Yuffie couldn't help but laugh, in which earned her two glares. The blonde had to do something to ease the awkward silence and thought about what he would have to say. Inspiration soon hit him as he remembered exactly why they were there in the first place.

"Why don't we go downstairs into the lobby and see if we hear anything about disturbances around here…"Cloud suggested with a somewhat serious tone. Yuffie was up in a heartbeat and crossed her arms in disapproval. "I guess the funs over and we have to get back to work, huh?" The young ninja said as she stood in front of the two. "Don't you just hate to see it go?!" Cloud said sarcastically as he got up and headed over for the door. Yuffie's mouth had gaped open, and his comment had also had Vincent looking at him strangely. "I'm kidding, geez. Also, try not to drool on yourself…"Cloud stated as he gripped the doors handle and opened it, revealing the staircase and the sounds of laughter coming from the bottom seeming to float from the lobby. "Let's go, I need alcohol anyway." Cloud said as he walked out the door and started down the stairs. Yuffie followed with a sigh and a final roll of her eyes. Vincent followed up behind her, shutting the door and making the ninja follow the blonde down into the lobby.

Cloud's boots clomped down the halls wooden floor as he entered into the familiar lobby that he had come to several times before. This time there were several more people then usual. The blonde spotted the owner of the Gold Saucer and waved Yuffie and Vincent to find a seat while he talked to her. Yuffie obeyed and picked out a booth that was available before anyone else got it. Vincent had obviously tensed up by being around so many people, and also by being the anti-social type as well.

The woman that Cloud approached had a business like appearance. She wore a knee-length black skirt with a dark blue blazer over a white dress-shirt. Her blonde hair was folded back into a bun with a small white ribbon hanging loosely behind her back. She also had a small clip-board on hand with a pencil at the ready on top of her ear. If Cloud didn't know any better, he probably would've mistaken her as part of Shinra. "Excuse me, miss. Are you the owner of this place?" Blonde asked, just to make sure he'd gotten it right before asking her more questions…

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Oh come on Vinny, don't leave me hanging!"

"No"

"I just want to touch it.! Pleeeease! I beg you!"

"…Fine…" Vincent said as he extended his left hand and placed it on the counter stubbornly. He didn't really feel like being probed, but if it kept the ninja out of his hair then it was fine by him…

"I got a call from you the other day saying that there had been some disturbances in the area." The blonde stated, looking closely into the other blonde's green eyes. "Yes, but it seems it has calmed down since then. Not a single report has come in since you've shown up, and business is booming!" She said excitedly, taking the pencil from behind her ear and twirled through her fingers to emphasize her point before tucking it neatly back behind her ear once again.

"Aww, look how CUTE!!" Yuffie said as she took two of the ex-Turks clawed fingers and held them up in the air for observation. "You know what Vinny?" The ninja said as she picked up his entire hand and heaved it up in the air to watch it glisten against the light from the lamps above them. "My name is not 'Vinny'." The raven-haired man said as he endured Yuffie poking his hand. "You could beat anyone at a thumb-war …Maybe I can get Cloud to take up the challenge." Yuffie said excitedly as she twirled his clawed thumb in the air wildly…

The blonde gave her a strange look and whispered a inaudible 'okay'. "So do you need my services anymore?" Cloud asked the woman, before he walked away. "Nope, and isn't that such a wonderful thing! I'll call you back if I need anything, thanks for your concern. You are dismissed." The woman said with an impossibly large smile. _If I had to go with her on missions for hours at a time, I'd steal Cerberus and shoot myself…_ Cloud thought as he turned and headed over to were something very strange was happening as far as he could tell.

"Soooo, Vinny. Do you like Cloud?"

"My name is not Vinny…"

"That's doesn't answer my question…."

"…"

"You two are so cute together! When's the wedding?! Oh, I want to be the maid of honor!"

"Yuffie…"

"Please oh please!"

"Would you like to live until tomorrow?"

"…Maybe…"

The small conversation stopped as Cloud approached the table and sat neatly beside Yuffie, who was still holding Vincent's clawed hand. "Proposing?" Cloud questioned with a smile planted firmly on his cheeks. "Oh, We were just talking about that! So has mumph mumph mumhp…" A clawed hand had covered the ninja's mouth before she could get the rest of the sentence out. "No." Vincent answered as he slowly let the ninja go with a glare to keep her from saying anything else. "Oh, okay. Are you two hungry?" Cloud asked as he stared down at a menu lying out across the table. "I'm STARVING!" Yuffie yelled as she snatched up the menu from underneath the ex-Turks golden claw, snatching a few glances as well from inside the lobby.

As if on cue, a different waitress showed up with a pen pointed down at a piece of blank, lined paper. "What would we like today?" The waitress asked in a pleasant tone, winking at Cloud as she glanced over to the blonde. "Something simple, and I'd like a small glass of beer." Cloud said, not looking back up to the waitress. "I want five granola bars, you know, to keep me fit." Yuffie said with a smile toward the waitress. "Uh-huh, got it… What would you like sir?" She asked the ex-Turk that she was receiving a glare from, while writing the other orders. "Nothing." Vincent stated, in which the waitress nodded and stared at Cloud once more. "I'm going to go place your order…If you need anything, feel free to ask." She said as she tipped up the blonde's chin with her index finger before she left toward the back room where a swinging door stood.

"Vincent! You're killing the table!" Yuffie yelled to the ex-Turk, who was clawing the table all to hell. Vincent looked down to his gauntlet, which had in fact clawed four distinct marks into the glossy wood. The ninja smiled at Cloud, and looked back at Vincent. "That answers my question…" Yuffie stated as Vincent removed his claw from the table. Cloud looked at Yuffie warily, and raised a finger in question. "What question?" The blonde asked, tilting his head slightly. Yuffie was about to open her mouth, but Cloud had shifted and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "Hold that thought, Yuffie. I'm going to call our transportation back to Midgar." Cloud said, taking out the card the pilot had given him.

The blonde punched in the numbers and held the phone lightly to his ear. It rang twice before he heard a familiar voice on the other line. "Yes, I'd like a helicopter big enough for a motorcycle and three people from the Gold Saucer, back to Midgar….okay…See you then." The phone call ended with the swift click of the phone clapping back in half. He slid it back down into his pocket, and rested his elbows on the table. "Our transportation will be here within a few hours…"Cloud stated, looking at Yuffie who turned a slight tint of green at the thought.

The waitress had come back over and slid a plate of granola bars to the young ninja, who immediately tore off the wrapper and gobbled down on it like the rest of her life depended on it. She simply glanced at the ex-Turk who was glaring at her, before turning back to Cloud and smiling. "Cheeseburger and a glass of beer…hope its simple enough for your taste." The waitress whispered as she bent down next to the blonde's ear. "That will be all…"Vincent stated through, what seemed to be clenched teeth. The waitress gave him a glare back as she 'humphed' and walked off to do her duty.

"That girl has issues…" Cloud said as he took a giant bite off of the hamburger. "…Burger's good though." The blonde finished after he had swallowed before taking another hunk out of it. He turned to Vincent, who looked like he needed to eat, and grabbed his knife he had brought with him. Yuffie had already bit down on her last granola bar. The blonde gazed at the wrappers that were left on the table, and had only seen three. "Yuffie, did you eat one with the wrapper still on it?" Cloud asked as he tore through half of the burger with the knife.

"…Maybe…"Yuffie said as she looked down at the table, before continued eating the last bit of granola left in her hand. Cloud had finished his half of the burger and slid it over to the ex-Turk, staring in awe at the young ninja. "Cloud, I do-" The blonde waved his hand to cut him off, interrupting his sentence. "No, you look like your hungry. Eat." The blonde commented, cleaning off his knife and sticking it back down into its holder. Vincent nodded and titled his head up past the edge of crimson cloth, biting into it hesitantly, but gratefully all the same.

The ex-Turk finished the rest of the hamburger and dipped his chin back into hiding. Cloud had glanced over to make sure he was eating. The blonde had been successful in getting him to eat it, and it made him feel good. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What was it that you wanted to tell me Yuffie?" Cloud asked, placing his hands together neatly on the surface of the table once again. "OH!I was going to tell you that Vincent l-" Yuffie was interrupted once again, this time it was Cloud's cell phone that had gone off in mid-sentence.

Cloud grabbed it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yes…We'll be right out." Cloud said before shutting it once again and slipping it back into its place and getting up from the booth. "Sorry, Yuffie. The helicopter is waiting for us outside. You can tell me on the way there." The blonde suggested as he motioned to an eerily relaxed Vincent and to a ninja who had slapped herself in the forehead. _Weird…_Cloud thought as he stepped out the doors of the Gold Saucer with his comrades to an awaiting helicopter that was sitting out where they had landed in the first place. Yuffie had grabbed her stomach and her mouth as nausea overcame her at the sight, while Vincent secretly smiled lightly beneath the protection of the cape's necking…

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you all liked that chapter, because there was a whole lot more Cloud and Vincent in this chapter, as this is a Valenstrife. If you don't like guy on guy stuff, I suggest you don't read the next few chapters since they're going to have a lot more in the terms of yaoi. So I have one question for those who read this. Why aren't you reviewing? I work hard everyday to get these chapters up in time for your pleasure. I love those who have reviewed **twice** cough, cough Anyways, I hope this chapter was just as sweet as it was to me. If I put something completely wrong on this, I'll fix it up to the best of my abilities. I have very little knowledge of what the Gold Saucer is or how it looks like, so I tried to make up stuff that I've heard and read about it. Also, don't you just love me for interrupting Yuffie all the time? I think it's hilarious that she can't get a word in edgewise…

Yuffie: It wasn't funny!

Me: Yes it was, and you know it…

Cloud: What were you going to tell me anyway?...

Vincent: glare

Yuffie: Umm…

Me: Ha!

I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you who are reading it. I met my quota for the day, so I'm extremely happy. Also, I know the Author Note's are a bit long, but I feel I'm entitled to it since I'll only get to do this a few more times. Lol. For the sake of me writing more, please review like your lives depend on it. Kind of how Yuffie ate those granola bars. Anyways, review for me! Please?!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had family matters to take care of. Hopefully you're not too awful mad at me for not updating. I promise that this chapter will make up for the lost day, and without some of your reviews. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. I don't know where I'm going to stop this story yet, but it'll come to me soon enough. I dedicate this chapter to 13onnie, Ryka Phoenix, and Toons; who have been loyal in reviewing every chapter so far.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, they belong to Square. I pay the water bills though, xD. (You'll get it, trust me.)

**Warning:** This chapter contains mild language, blood, and mischief.

**Slipping Into Tragedy-**

**Chapter 5-**

It didn't take long for Cloud to load up Fenrir in the back of the helicopter compared to how long it took to get Yuffie strapped down into her seat. After much pushed and dragging, the ninja was down into her seat and mumbling something to herself. Vincent had already taken his seat and was glaring out into the distance to the northwest. Cloud noticed this and gave an anxious smile toward the ex-Turk, before taking his seat in the middle and strapping himself down into the crowded seat. The blonde could feel that the trip was going to be silent as usual, considering the look on Yuffie's face.

The helicopter started to hover over the ground as the blades spin faster, continuing in an upward motion. The young ninja had felt this and clenched her eyes shut as the carriage rocked up higher into the clear blue skies, where the wind whipped slightly past the blades.

"Cloud?..." Yuffie gulped out as she could feel her stomach twist into ceaseless twists and turns. The blonde looked over toward the young ninja and couldn't help but smile. Vincent had also heard Yuffie's plea and curiously looked over toward the young ninja. "Yes?" Cloud asked, looking pitifully at her. "…Arm?" Yuffie questioned hesitantly as she felt another wave of nausea pass over her body. Cloud quirked a blonde eyebrow in confusion, but suddenly realized exactly what the ninja meant. He lifted his left arm, and it was suddenly seized by the ninja, who was now clinging onto it for dear life. The ex-Turk shook his head before returning to his gaze at the passing ocean underneath them. Cloud smiled at Yuffie, before turning his head to do the same thing as Vincent had chosen to do.

…

Yuffie had remained in the same spot through out the entire trip back to Midgar. Cloud couldn't feel his arm, as all the blood had stopped circulating through it. The helicopter touched down lightly to the ground that only hard work and experience could possibly pull off. The engine slowed into a light whir as its life was temporarily taken from it. Vincent had already jumped out of the vehicle and waited for the other two to climb out.

After much prying of the ninja's fingers, Cloud could start to feel his arm again, even if it was a distant feeling. Yuffie fell flat on the ground as she got out, and was almost stepped on when Cloud thought she would move, but by sheer reaction, did he avoid the ninja's head. He laughed as he could see Yuffie's pupils turn into small dots as she tried to stand up, in which she failed miserably. The blonde had gone to the back of the helicopter, unclasping the straps that held it down with much ease. He turned the ignition on and rode it to a safe distance away from the helicopter and waved the pilot away. The pilot nodded and the engine roared back to life as it lifted back into the sky and disappeared shortly after.

"Come on Yuffie…" Cloud pleaded lightly as she was crawling on the ground toward the bike. Vincent had strode over beside her and picked her up by one of her many straps. Yuffie wobbled as the earth titled in front of her very own eyes. The ex-Turk slid gracefully onto the back of the motorcycle without incident. Yuffie had stumbled over to the motorcycle and fell onto the seat, making the motorcycle tip dangerously.

"Yuffie! I can't have you rocking this thing the entire time!" Cloud exclaimed as he turned around to face a green-tinted Yuffie. His gaze stuttered for a moment when he saw how sick the ninja had gotten. The blonde shook his head and turned back around to face the city of Midgar only about a half-mile away. "You throw up on Fenrir, and you're cleaning it up…" Cloud stated as he felt two thin arms wrap around his waist. "…that goes for my clothes as well…" The blonde added as he revved up the engine, sending it forward once again through the barren wastelands and toward the city…

…

Cloud could feel the young ninja become considerably better as they entered into the city, since she had loosened up her grip and kicking Vincent's pointed boot back off it's peddle. After a dangerous glare from the ex-Turk, her signature 'bored' sigh was back in recognition. The pavement began to slow beneath them as they approached the Seventh Heaven bar. They arrived in the afternoon on a working day and the street had become slightly congested. So Cloud had pulled through an alley to the extra parking in the back, where he found a good spot near the door. He turned the key the ignition and the engine instantly calmed without a complaint.

Yuffie had let go of her death grip around the blonde's waist, and jumped off the bike and ran toward the door in a single breath of air. Cloud had laughed at the young ninja as she threw the door open ran inside. Vincent had gotten off as well and waited by the door, probably deciding if he should enter or turn around and walk away.

The blonde had swiftly dismounted the Fenrir and kicked down its stand before tugging the key out of its socket and placing it neatly in one of his pockets. Cloud walked over to the back entrance and opened the door and walked through, holding it open for Vincent, who had finally decided to go inside and face the crowd. The blonde shut the door and walked up to the counter where Tifa was busy at the counter, and Yuffie who was already taking orders for the brunette.

Tifa had waved tiredly over at the two to come over, and the blonde began to work his way through the crowded tables with Vincent behind him. The usual glances were thrown at the ex-Turk, but he had already learned to deal with it. Cloud glared at those who were looking at him strangely, either out of curiosity or the more notable lust. He could barely get by one table without getting his ass pinched, but had somehow managed it without a single incident. He turned around as soon as he felt a cold emptiness behind him, in which Vincent had stopped and was glaring at the table that the blonde had just passed. _That can't be good…_ The blonde thought as he retreated back to where the ex-Turk was standing. He could see Vincent's hand dangling dangerously above Cerberus and his gold claw almost fisted. Cloud had walked up to him, and didn't dare touch him in fear of being shot.

"…Vincent?" Cloud asked almost inaudibly, but the ex-Turk had heard the blonde's voice and titled his head slightly toward him. Cloud extended his hand to the Vincent's shoulder and placed it lightly on top of the heavy cloth already placed there. Vincent had begun to walk forward, and the blonde let the ex-Turk go ahead him and they continued to the counter in silence. Tifa had watched the entire episode with utter horror coursing through her veins, but breathed a sigh of relief when Cloud had gotten him to step down.

Yuffie had her own problems with the crowd, but ran as quickly as she could to get the orders out and get the customers to filter back into the streets. Tifa was always happy to see so many customers, but it wore her out quicker then she would usually expect it to. Cloud waved over to the brunette and pointed to the ceiling. Signaling he was going upstairs until it cleared out. The blonde had walked past Vincent and headed to the bottom landing of the stairs that would lead him into his own sanctuary.

Red orbs followed the blonde as he began to ascend the stairs to his room, and hesitantly followed Cloud up stairs. Cloud stopped as he heard the familiar clinking of metal against wood, and turned his head so that he could see if it was who he thought it was. Sure enough, it had been the ex-Turk that had followed him upstairs. Cloud's door was closed, unlike he had left it before. He figured it was Tifa who was trying to keep wandering eyes out of his bedroom. He turned the doorknob until it was clear of its holding. He walked past the door without shutting it, since he knew the ex-Turk would be in the room shortly.

The dark figure strode into the room and quietly shut the door behind him, turning toward the blonde who was now sitting on the edge of his bed with two hands clasped over his face. Vincent noticed this and slightly quirked a dark eyebrow in question. Cloud slid his hands back from his face, through his spiky blonde hair. The ex-Turk simply stood there for a few moments, before walking past the blonde and heading toward a chair in the corner of the room.

He gracefully sat down with an angry flip of his cape, before it to, settled down into its place.

"So, what happened out there?" Cloud asked, turning around to face the ex-Turk who sat motionless in his chair. The raven-haired man said nothing as he looked out aimlessly through the room's only window. "Hmm…that's what I thought." Cloud said knowingly, getting a curious look from red orbs across the room. "I hope they gave you their number as well…" The blonde said jokingly to the dark-haired gunslinger. The blonde shook his head and pulled off his battle attire that he didn't need anymore, tossing them aside, leaving his normal attire back in its wake. He laid back on his bed and rested his hands back behind his head and crossing his legs. The ex-Turk moved slightly in his chair as he watched a few people leave from the bar outside of the window.

The door was thrown open as a young ninja bounded into the room. "Hey guys!" Yuffie screamed as Cloud jumped and fell out of his bed, smacking his face on the floor with a load thump. Vincent had pulled his gun and held it at the ready, but quickly put it away as he recognized who it was. "…Ow…" Cloud muffled into the floorboards, lifting himself up off of the floor as the taste of blood filled his senses. He finally stood himself up as he put a finger to the side of his lip, revealing a crimson liquid positioned unsteadily on top o his index finger.

Yuffie saw the blood and recognition had hit her. "Oh, Cloud! I'm soooooo sorry! I should've knocked!" The ninja apologized as she ran over to inspect what she had caused the blonde to do. Vincent was standing near the blonde and watched with the strangest of feelings in the pit of his stomach. Cloud sighed and waved his hand at the young ninja in dismissal. "Yuffie, I can handle it. I mean, seriously. I haven't died from a busted lip, and I'll be fine…" Cloud explained as the ninja threw him a wet rag from the bathroom. He applied it to his mouth and stared over at the ex-Turk, who had been starring the entire time. "I'll go get Tifa!" Yuffie stated as she ran through the door and jumped to the bottom landing.

"Yuffie! It's not THAT bad…" Cloud yelled after her, but realized it was too late and shook his head in shame. "I swear, that kid has issues…" The blonde said as he sat down on the edge of the bed once again. Vincent nodded and sat back down in the seat that he had been sitting in before the young ninja had caused the entire scene.

The brunette and the young ninja could be heard coming quickly up the stairs. Tifa had seen the rag on the blondes face and the sight turned her a shade paler. "Oh Cloud! What happened?" Tifa worriedly questioned the blonde as she walked quickly over to Cloud. He face became distorted at the sight of blood. "Yuffie, tend the counter, I'll fix him up." Tifa commanded, and with that the ninja left out through the door and back down the stairs disappearing around the stair's bottom landing. Cloud rolled his eyes as Tifa began to probe his lip. "I'll get you a new washcloth, be right back." She said with a smile before disappearing into the bathroom. Cloud looked over at Vincent, who was starring at him somewhat amused. Cloud looked over pitifully at the ex-Turk and mouthed the words 'Help Me', before his sight was clotted up the brunette once again.

"Oh Cloud, I'm going to have to lecture Yuffie about knocking." Tifa said as she wiped the blonde's still bleeding lip off with a new rag. Vincent had stood up and put a clawed hand on Tifa, which had made jump a little, accidentally washing Cloud's eye. "Hey!" Cloud interjected as he pulled the washcloth away from his eye. "I'm sorry." Tifa returned with a smile as she then looked back behind her to the dark-haired gunslinger. "What Vincent?" The brunette asked, turning back around to grab the cloth that was now in Cloud's hands. "Cloud can take care of it." Vincent said bluntly, taking his clawed hand off of Tifa's shoulder and stepping back for the brunette.

Tifa seemed somewhat shocked, but smiled and stood up, still being dwarfed by how tall the ex-Turk was to her. She looked down at her feet, shuffling her shoes a little before nodding. "I guess your right Vincent…" Tifa commented before turning to Cloud and continuing. "…If you need me, you know where to find me." The brunette insisted before she turned back toward the door, and walked over quietly to it. She opened the door slowly and stepped through its frame, nodding to the two of them before finally closing it silently behind her.

Cloud waited until he couldn't hear footsteps before turning to the ex-Turk. "Thank god that's over…" The blonde said, throwing the bloodied rag back into the bathroom, hitting the linoleum floor with a small thump. "You would think that after Sephiroth, they would be used to seeing blood on me…" Cloud stated to himself, with a small shake of his head. Cloud looked over to Vincent, who was standing a few feet away staring at the blonde curiously. "What?" Cloud said as he took notice in the peculiar gaze. _It looked like that when…_

"Nothing." Vincent answered as he interrupted Cloud's thoughts, stepping over to the blonde and sitting down silently on the other side of the bed's edge. The blonde's gaze was one of those that were curious yet thrilled, somewhat matching up with the gunslinger's own. A light knock could be heard, and they both looked over at the sound before the door swung open and Yuffie jumped into the room. "Come in…" Cloud said with a sarcastic smile as Yuffie hopped onto the bed between the two. Yuffie had noticed his comment and sneered. "Well, at least I knocked!" The young ninja scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest dramatically. "Learning from Vincent's cape again?" Cloud questioned with a sly smirk playing across his slightly pale face. This grabbed both of their attention. Yuffie hadn't understood his comment, and from the looks of it, neither did Vincent. "You don't get it do you?" Cloud questioned with an almost alarmed feature planted on his posture. "I was saying, you were being way too dramatic about what I said before…" Yuffie nodded and a smile was placed back in its normal place. Vincent still had a wondrous gaze, like he actually didn't understand something, which Cloud dismissed since the ex-Turk was so cryptic at times.

"Well, Tifa sent me up here to get you. She said it was important." Yuffie explained with a slight dullness on the edge of her voice. Cloud nodded and got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to where the door was and looked back over to Vincent apologetically. "Yuffie, behave nicely…" The blonde lightly commanded as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him as he went down the stairs.

"Well I'm bored…" Yuffie sighed as she walked to the door. "…I wonder what Tifa has to say to Cloud? Wait! I could probably guess…" Yuffie continued as she walked out the door to spy on the two, but waited by the door to see what Vincent would do when she left. To her surprise, the dark-haired gunslinger had gotten up and went over to Cloud's dresser and pulled out what he had been given the last time he was here before they left to the Gold Saucer. A smile emerged on Yuffie's face as she watched Vincent disappear into the blonde's bathroom…

Cloud could see that everyone had pretty much cleared out since they had fist walked in, with barely enough room to stand, let alone sit. Tifa was cleaning up tables, and tending to the last customers of the day when he walked in. He strode over silently, sitting on a barstool that was propped up next to the counter, scooting the chair against the floor slightly. Tifa took him as another customer and turned around to see were he or she was sitting. She smiled when she realized it was Cloud, and quickly gathered the last customer's Gil, wishing him a good night, before walking back over to the counter.

"Hey Cloud, I sent Yuffie up to get you. Did she knock?" The brunette asked, giving him one of her signature smiles. Cloud laughed and ran his hand through his blonde spikes. "Yeah, she knocked. She didn't wait to get into the door though…" The blonde said with a small smile. Tifa shook her head and sat beside the blonde on another barstool. "Yuffie…well, she's just Yuffie…" Tifa said, trying to attempt to describe the young ninja and her bad habits. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Vincent…"

The young ninja crept silently into Cloud's bedroom and tip-toed over to the bathroom door. Waiting to hear the shower come on before she made her move…

"What about him?" Cloud asked the brunette sitting beside him curiously. "I've noticed something new about him…" Tifa explained turning her head and craning her neck to the side. Cloud squinted his mako-blue eyes and urged the brunette to continue. "…Well, I think…umm…" Tifa struggled, trying to find the right words to complete the sentence. Cloud waved his hand forward, wanting her to go forward. "Cloud…" Tifa stressed as she looked directly over into his eyes. "…I think Vincent likes you." The brunette finally got out, getting no reaction out of the blonde sitting beside her. She instantly realized why he hadn't and continued. "…more then a friend." Tifa attempted, still trying to stress her point…

Yuffie creaked the door open slightly and found Vincent's discarded and new clothes lying neatly beside the door. She quickly snatched them and shut the door back quickly behind her again, not once getting noticed. She went over to Cloud's dresser and placed them in the bottom drawer…

"Oh…" Cloud said, having the same accusations of his own toward the dark-haired gunslinger. "Cloud…Do you like him as well?" Tifa questioned, gulping down the last words as she pushed her heart down into her chest. The blonde looked away and thought for a long moment. "Tifa, I think I do…to tell you the truth." Cloud said as he got up from his barstool and walked to the bottom landing of the stairwell. "You've got to confront him about it then…even if he is, well, Vincent." Tifa said getting up as well and grabbing onto Cloud's elbow as if to emphasize the point. The blonde nodded and started up the stairwell…

Yuffie could hear steps and dove underneath Cloud's bed before she was caught. Cloud walked into the room and neither Yuffie nor Vincent was to be seen. Yuffie prayed silently that her plan would work, but for now she silently watched as the blonde went over to his dresser and picked out a pair of boxer's to sleep in, and walked over to the bathroom door, wondering where the two had wandered off to. Without noticing he opened up the bathroom door and closed it softly behind him. This was Yuffie's cue as she ran over and grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and lodged it underneath the doorknob, and snickered to herself as she waited beside the door.

Cloud could suddenly hear running water and realized that someone was in the bathroom. The water shut of quickly, and Cloud turned around quickly and turned the doorknob, but to his surprise it wouldn't budge. Realization hit him as he placed the pieces of the puzzle together. "YUFFIE, YOU GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!!!" Cloud yelled as he started slamming into the door to try to get it to budge. The blonde turned around and found a pale figure step out of the shower…

**A/N:** Ha! This was such a great cliffhanger! I just had to do it because I'm so evil. You want to know why I put a cliffhanger? It was because people don't review when they want more chapters and I'm forced to be evil. Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter then I planned it, but I reached my quota for the day. Make's you want to read more doesn't it? I bet it does because the next chapter is going to have lots of juicy stuff in it. The next chapter will be major guy on guy action. If you don't like guy on guy stuff, don't flame me because you've been reading this at your own mercy. I love Yuffie, she's the best and I kind of picture her being as mischievous as I am. Trust me, I love messing with people. Yuffie also didn't see anything of Vincent because she's just too young for that kind of stuff. xD.

Cloud: I love this story!!

Yuffie: -snicker-

Vincent: I don't. My clothes are always getting stolen.

Cloud: That's why I love it so much!

Yuffie: You have to love me, because without me, you'd have no story.

Me: I beg to differ…

Yuffie: ZOMG, it's HER!

Vincent and Cloud: -gasp-

The next chapter is going to be based at a 'read at your own risk'. I've rated MA and I'm going to signal a place where you can skip over the more 'intimate' of details. The next chapter will also be my last chapter if I get it right. Also, I really wished people would review this story more because it's the only thing that wants me to write more. Again, I'm sorry for the late update, but that's how the cookie crumbles. **Review or I'll be mean and not post the next chapter until the sixth.** Lol. Thanks again who have reviewed several times for me and keeps me going. The next chapter is going to be dedicated to all who review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This will be my final chapter and I assure you that it will be a good one. I'm calling this story complete unless I want to do a follow up chapter, which is likely. To answer 13onnie's question about Vinny looking strangely at Cloud, was exactly what she said. Let's just say he wanted to clean it up himself instead of Tifa taking over. I absolutely loved how the last chapter panned out, and I'm glad I have people wanting to read this story to its end. I was also threatened with a spoon, and that would be a sad way to go if I didn't update this chapter. I'm just going to wing this chapter and hope I can get 4,000 words out of it. Also, please don't flame me for the content in this chapter. I have warned you several times that this is going to be guy on guy stuff. I have no idea where the story goes after the shower as of yet, but I'm sure I can get revenge. –hint, hint-

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the story except the water, which I have to pay out of my pocket. . . lol.

**Warning:** This chapter is **rated ****MA** for adult content, some violence, and language.

**Slipping Into Tragedy-**

**Chapter 6-**

Cloud was now panicking as he knew he had been caught into one of Yuffie's traps that he couldn't get himself out of. The blonde had stopped banging on the door as soon as the dark-haired gunslinger had stepped out of the shower. He could feel a hot sensation running to his face as he knew he was blushing fiercely as crimson caught mako. Cloud forced himself to look away, trying to take in such a rarity. Vincent grabbed a towel nearby and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

Yuffie was on the floor outside laughing until tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that her plan had actually worked on the two. She could only imagine the shocked look on Cloud's face. She had to stay to see if the rest of her scheme was going to be played out.

"Umm…I swear Vincent, I had nothing to do with this…" Cloud explained as he scratched the back of his blonde head nervously. Vincent nodded, and didn't seem to be phased by the blonde's intrusion. Cloud had wondered why he hadn't been shot yet, and soon realized that the ex-Turk was looking for his clothes himself. He could only guess that the young ninja had planned this from the beginning.

"I think Yuffie took them…" Cloud stated as the gunslinger was now eyeing him strangely, and felt that he should say something. He looked over daringly, and saw that his expression was now realization that he had been set up. The blonde unwillingly took in the physic built onto his small frame, only to be caught by the crimson orbs. He felt he had to break the awkward silence somehow, and thought about exactly what he should say.

He could hear laughter coming from outside the door within the small period of silence that had veiled naturally over the two. The blonde shot a glare at the door, hoping somehow his glare would make the young ninja have a heart attack. What he had expected had happened, and Yuffie was still laughing outside of the door. "Yuffie, I have one thing to say to you…"

The young ninja stopped laughing for a second and held it to a light chuckle, and barely got her breathing back to normal. "Yes?" Yuffie asked, trying to make herself serious for a split moment. "My ghost will haunt you…" Cloud promised, and the laughter from the young ninja returned louder then ever. Even this statement seemed to lighten up the situation to the gunslinger, who was leaning on the sink a few feet away from the blonde. He looked back over to his pale counterpart and sighed, before pointing to the door. "See if you can get it open." Cloud suggested to Vincent as he stepped away from the door and went over to the shower, switching on a knob allowing the water to warm back up.

Vincent had gone over to where the blonde had been standing and eyed the door for anyway he could get it open. He shook his head and looked back over to Cloud, who had already pulled off his shirt and couldn't help but be curious. The blonde looked over expectantly, but caught wandering eyes and smiled. Vincent looked away quickly and pointed to the door with his clawed hand. "If you don't want a door, I could easily open it." The ex-Turk suggested and looked back over to the blonde. He had scrunched his eyes in thought and looked to the ceiling for answers, as if they were etched into the paint.

"I kind of want a door, for the obvious reasons." Cloud stated, unbuckling his belt and leaving him down to his boxer's. "I'll leave you to figure it out. Right now, I want a shower..." The blonde said, dropping his last article of clothing and stepping into the hot water of the shower. Vincent couldn't help but stare at the blonde, and looked back to the door, looking for answers of his own…

**A/N:** No, this is not the end of the story. This is where the chapter gets its **MA** rating. I really don't want to be sited and this work taken off the net. So this is where you can skip the more intimate of details. There will be another note similar to this where you can skip down to. Below this line is a read at your own risk bases. No flames!

The dark-haired gunslinger thought for a moment, his thoughts clouded from, well, Cloud. He had to decide if he was going to take this further or leave it the way it was. He ruffled his loose damp hair with his good un-gloved hand as he thought about what he should do. He had two choices, 1) He could get Yuffie to open the door with some persistence or 2) He could enjoy the time with Cloud and find out where he really was. He pondered these two choices for a moment and turned to look at the young blonde's pale figure behind a steamy glass door. He began to feel the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach, and tried unsuccessfully to ignore it.

He lightly took off the towel that was tied tightly around his waist, and let it slip to the floor. He wished he could take off his gauntlet, but ignored it as he walked lightly over to the shower door. Cloud was oblivious and thought that Vincent had already found his way out of the confinements of the bathroom, and he had no idea that the gunslinger had stepped in the shower with him.

A cold hand was placed on the soft skin of the blonde's shoulders, and he had slightly jumped at the touch. He turned around in the shower and could feel his face turning a new shade of red as he saw the pale figure standing right in front of the blonde. Before he could even think of a reason, Vincent had seized him in a kiss that he instantly melted into. Cloud could only fall into the gunslinger's will as he took a fistful of ebony hair and pulled Vincent into a lip-bruising kiss.

The kiss was so sensual and passionate that Cloud had pressed Vincent into the tiled wall, getting a small gasp in response from the older man. The gunslinger was nipping feverishly at Cloud's neck, and only drove the blonde crazier then he already was. He could feel Vincent respond as the older man's hips pressed into his own, making Cloud moan in pleasure at the sensation.

The blonde could feel Vincent's gauntlet dig into his shoulder, and felt the ex-Turk's need for more contact and interaction. Cloud could only give in and gripped the gunslinger around his broad shoulders as he dug into the other man with his hips, who had silently screamed without making a sound. Vincent slid his hand down to the blonde's lower back and guided the blonde, gasping every time Cloud hit his sweet spot…

…

**A/N:** Okay, This is where you can continue reading without getting too graphic. (Yeah, I know it was short…) The rest of it isn't bad, and will only involve revenge. Lol.

Yuffie had been chuckling to herself during the whole escapade. Once she heard the footsteps leading away from the door, she felt no reason to keep the two in the room by force. She dislodged the chair from underneath the door and set it where it had been previously setting before leaving out the door and going to Tifa's spare room to sleep.

…

After the heated exchange in the shower, the two found that Yuffie had planned the entire exchange. Cloud went over to his dresser and picked out a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt. Poor Vincent had no idea where his clothes were and sat in a pair of the blonde's boxers at the edge of the bed. The blonde pulled on his clothes and sat beside the ex-Turk, who was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" Cloud questioned lightly, as he was curious at the sudden change. "I'm wondering where Yuffie could possibly put my clothes…" Vincent answered, still in deep thought. Cloud rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought, looking for answers once again on the ceiling. "She would hide it where we would least expect it to be…" The blonde thought, looking over to the gunslinger, who had nodded and continued in deep thought. "I got it!" Cloud exclaimed as he got up from the bed and strode over to his dresser. "Being Yuffie, she would hide it in the most discreet, but obvious place…" Cloud explained as he began to search through his drawers. Vincent seemed to understand and watched the blonde curiously, secretly checking him out.

Cloud could almost feel crimson eyes on him, and turned around quickly and caught exactly what he had suspected. "Admiring?" The blonde asked as he reached down into the bottom drawer of his dresser. "Couldn't resist…" Vincent replied with the smallest hint of a smirk on his pale face.

The blonde shook his head and laughed as he pulled out Vincent's cloak and held it up in pride. "See? I'm good at figuring Yuffie out…" Cloud said as he walked over to the ex-Turk, who held his arm out to receive the clothes from the blonde. "You can have them back on one condition…" Cloud said, mocking Yuffie as he set the clothes on the bed. "And that would be?" Vincent questioned as the blonde drew closer to his face. "You have to kiss me." Cloud said as he took the gunslinger and pulled his lips into his own. He had succeeded on making the ex-Turk melt into him, and pulled back slowly making Vincent want to follow. "Easy." Vincent replied almost breathlessly. "While you put these on, I have some unfinished business to take care of…" Cloud stated as he walked toward the door. He could almost feel Vincent quirk behind him, and turned around to find exactly what he thought he would find. "Oh, and what are we planning?" Vincent asked curiously, giving chills through the blonde's spine. "You'll find out soon enough…" Cloud stated as he walked out the door and snuck down the stairs…

…

The blonde tip-toed back up into the room, shutting the door softly behind him since the lights were off. He could see that Vincent had changed into his usual blood red and ebony apparel, and tried not to wake the still figure as he silently walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in. He then felt the coolness of metal on his waist and relaxed into the grip of the gunslinger. Cloud could feel Vincent's breathe on the back of his neck, and it comforted him. "We've got to get up before Yuffie…" The blonde stated into the stillness of the room, while looking at the red numbers on the clock that seemed to be laughing in his face. "I'm sure I can manage." Vincent said into the back of his neck, and held him closer as the blonde relaxed into him. "I know you can. I'm a different story…" Cloud stated with a slight chuckle on the edge of his voice. "I'll wake you then." Vincent commented as he gently laid his head into the nook of the blonde's shoulder blade. He could feel Cloud nod, before the blonde calmed and fell asleep in his arms.

…

Cloud could see a shadow in front of him, and smelled the metallic taste in his mouth and experienced a slight case of déjà vu. "I can hear Yuffie. She'll be getting up soon…" Vincent said as he kissed the blonde lightly, who weakly kissed him back. The gunslinger pulled away and walked to the edge of the bed and waited for Cloud to wake up. The blonde sat up with a smile and stretched to get his muscles to cooperate with him before standing up and pulling on a pair of baggy pants. He slipped on a pair of boots and walked ahead of Vincent and stood next to the door, allowing Vincent to head downstairs first.

Once they both reached the bottom landing, they saw Tifa preparing up a few eggs and setting out a couple granola bars for Yuffie. Cloud went over to the counter and sat down on one of the barstools. "You two are up early. What's the occasion?" Tifa asked as she sat down two plates of eggs, one in front of Cloud, and the other beside him. Vincent walked over and slid a chair out, positioning himself neatly onto the leather seats.

Cloud dug into his food and ate it quickly, while Vincent picked at it and slowly ate it. The ex-Turk turned toward the staircase and quickly glanced at Cloud, who smiled at him before turning to the stairwell himself.

"Morning Vinny and Cloud!" Yuffie exclaimed as she jumped down the stairs quickly and running over to the counter. "My name is not Vinny…" Vincent stated before sliding another slice of egg in his mouth. The young ninja grabbed her granola bar and tore the wrapper open, and gobbled it down before reaching for the other one. Cloud smirked as he watched the ninja eat. "You know what Cloud…" Yuffie said, biting into the second granola bar before turning toward the blonde. "What's that?" The blonde questioned, trying not to laugh. "…You should…um…you should…-clonk-" Yuffie tried to continue before falling out of her chair and falling to the ground in a dead sleep. "Oh my! Yuffie?" Tifa questioned worriedly rounding around the corner of the bar before checking on the young ninja. Tifa could hear laughing coming from Cloud, and stared up at him in question. "It's called payback. Come on Vince…" Cloud said, picking up Yuffie and slinging her across his shoulder and carrying her to the bottom landing of the stairs.

He trudged upstairs with the young ninja with ease. Vincent was following closely behind him, looking at the blonde with sheer curiosity. Cloud quickly opened the door and carried her into his bathroom, leaning her over on the sink. "Vincent, grab that green bottle over there…" Cloud said, pointing over to a shelf in the corner of the room. The gunslinger did as he was told and grabbed the bottle that the blonde had specified, carrying it over and setting it on the sink next to Cloud's free hand. The sink was filled with warm water and pulled water over the young ninja's head, before grabbing the bottle and pouring the entire contents on top of Yuffie's head. Vincent was curious as to what Cloud was doing, and grabbed the bottle that Cloud had tossed to the side and read it carefully. A genuine smile broke across the gunslinger's face as he read exactly what the contents would do to the young ninja, but it was hidden behind the cloak's necking.

"That should do it…" Cloud said, looking at the now tampered ninja's hair. "She's going to kill you in your sleep…" Vincent stated as he took in exactly what Cloud had done to her. "Not with you by my side." The blonde said, carrying Yuffie back downstairs and setting her on one of the couches and let her sleep off the pills Cloud had implanted the night before within the granola bars. "Good point." Vincent commented before going back to his barstool and sitting down, eating the remainder of his now cold egg.

"HOLY SH-" Tifa almost screamed, but she quickly caught herself as she starred at Yuffie in pity. "That's really cruel…You know that?" The brunette said as she looked over helplessly at the young ninja. "I don't want to be here when she wakes up…" Tifa stated as she took a couple glasses and dried them out, setting them neatly on their designated counter. Cloud simply nodded and smiled as he leaned over to Vincent, pulling the necking of his cape down and kissing him gently before returning to laughing at Yuffie's hair. Tifa had almost dropped her glass at the sight, and fumed back into her bedroom. "She already knows…" Cloud said, reaching over and playing with his clawed fingers. "I know."

…

Yuffie could feel a headache coming on as she woke, and saw Cloud and Vincent sitting at the counter. "Ugh. My head hurts…" Yuffie said as she sat up and continued to stare at the two. Cloud turned around, and had to laugh because he couldn't help it. Yuffie wondered why he was laughing and looked over to Vincent, who also seemed to be utterly amused at the sight of her. "What? What's so funny?!" She yelled as she stood up and went over to Cloud and Vincent and glared at both of them. "ha…um…nothing –cough-…really…" The blonde had to hold himself together to get the sentence out, and had almost failed. "Is there something on my face?" Yuffie asked, rubbing her face on a towel nearby that Tifa had used to dry the shot glasses before.

The young ninja ran upstairs with a worried look on her face. Cloud had lifted up his hand and looked at the ceiling and began his countdown. "three…two…one…"

"OMFG! CLOUD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" Yuffie screamed as she ran downstairs and stood over Cloud ferociously, glaring bullets into the blonde's face. "MY HAIR IS PINK! I **HATE** PINK!!!" Yuffie screamed at Cloud, who turned and smiled at the young ninja. "It also glows in the dark…" The blonde added, making the ninja's face light up a shade darker then her hair. "Hey! Now your face blends in with your hair…" Cloud commented and he pointed at Yuffie.

Yuffie had stomped over to Vincent and tried to steal his gun. "Now, I won't let you shoot Cloud. You have gotten your just desserts." Vincent stated as he guarded his gun with his clawed hand. "You'll get yours later, too." Cloud commented as he leaned over and pulled back a loose strand around his ear and nipped at it suggestively. "Can't wait." The ex-Turk said as he turned and kissed the blonde.

"YOU WERE IN IT TO?! WTF?!!" Yuffie screamed, only to be ignored by them both. She couldn't help but soften as she saw that her handiwork had worked, even if it meant that she had to wear pink hair for six to eight weeks, it was fine by her. "How can I be mad at that?" Yuffie said, smiling at the two before walking toward the exit of the Seventh Heaven bar. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Yuffie yelled as she opened the door and walked out after blowing a kiss to both of them.

"Want to go upstairs?" Cloud asked through kisses upon kisses. "It would be my pleasure, Cloud Strife." Vincent said, getting up from his barstool and picking up Cloud bridal style and carrying him upstairs through the door. "Vincent, I love you." The blonde said lovingly as he kissed the ex-Turk from underneath the chin. Vincent laid Cloud lightly on the bed and fell over on top of him. "As I love you, my dear Cloud…"

**Le Fin**

**A/N:** Aww, I'll miss this story. It was so freakin' sweet, or at least I thought it was. I hoped this was an alright ending. I've also thought about doing a follow-up chapter on this story. For now, I'm saying it's complete. I'll only do a follow-up chapter on request, and if I have time. Now, you've got to be proud of how long this entire story was and how the relationship was built up slowly. I also absolutely loved how Cloud and Vincent got Yuffie back. I would've died if I got pink hair, but I probably would have come to the same conclusion as Yuffie had. This chapter was a bit shorter, but I met my quota for this story. I wasn't purposefully mean about not posting this soon, we had storms where I live and I really didn't want to take that kind of chance. Anyways, I hate that this is my last Author's note…

Yuffie: I'm sad to see it go. I liked this story, even though my hair is now pink…

Cloud: I do to. –hugs-

Vincent:…yes, I am afraid I'll miss it too.

Yuffie: Let's give a big hand for the author!

Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie: -clap, clap,clap-

Me: You're the real stars, take your bows.

All: -bows-

Well, I really hoped you enjoyed this entire story. To those who were with me through the entire thing, I really want to thank all of you.. I really wished people would review more, but I guess that's my just desserts. xD. I didn't make it to 25k words, but if I do a follow-up, I will. At least I don't think I did…

I'd really like to thank the bands that inspired me during writing: Nine Inch Nails, 30 Seconds to Mars, Evanescence, Green Day, Taking Back Sunday, and Linkin Park.


End file.
